


Show Praise With Your Body

by machtaholic (cinderella81)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: BDSM, First Dates, First Kiss, Jace Wayland-centric, M/M, Mating Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-30
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-12-26 14:21:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18284045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/machtaholic
Summary: Jace comes back from treatment at the Silent City searching to belong, attempts to find it at the Shadowhunter/Downworld BDSM club The Garden, but then somehow manages to find exactly what he needs





	Show Praise With Your Body

**Author's Note:**

> Goes from the end of Season 2 and just kind of ignores the Mark of Cain and any repercussions of Clary wishing Jace back to life.

Jace stared up at the decrepit looking building, taking a few deep breaths before opening the door and stepping inside. A beautiful Seelie met him just inside the door and smiled.

“Can we help you?”

Jace swallowed and nodded. “I’m here to see the Manager,” he said.

“Of course, this way.”

Jace resisted the urge to wipe his hands on his pants as he followed the Seelie through the lobby of the club up to the second floor. The inside of the building was as opulent as the outside was decrepit, and Jace couldn’t help but stare at everything as he made his way up the stairs.

“The Manager is waiting for you inside, Mr. Herondale,” the Seelie said with a kind smile as she stopped outside a door at the top of the stairs.

“Thank you,” Jace said, hesitating for another moment before taking a deep breath, opening the door and stepping inside.

“Mr. Herondale, such a surprise and yet completely expected.”

Jace stopped just inside the door and stared at Meliorn, who sat behind a grand desk amidst a beautifully appointed office.

“Meliorn,” Jace murmured. “Unexpected.”

“A group of downworlders got together and created this place,” Meliorn said, “and they put me in charge of memberships and the hiring and firing, so to speak. Please, come sit.”

Jace closed the door behind him and stepped further into the office, settling carefully on one of the chairs on the other side of the desk. He felt extremely out of place in his bulky boots, jeans and leather jacket.

“I wasn’t expecting an interview,” Jace said.

“Magnus put in a lovely word for you, as did his boy Alexander,” Meliorn said. “So tell me, Mr. Herondale, why do you want to become a member of The Garden?”

The Garden, a BDSM club that catered to both downworlder and Shadowhunter alike. If you didn’t know someone who was a member, you couldn’t find the place. When Jace had found out that Magnus was a member, with Alec, Jace had been … jealous. He’d wondered about the change he’d seen in his Parabatai, why Alec had seemed so much happier, calmer. When cornered, Alec had spilled the beans.

Alec was Magnus’ submissive and the two of them attended The Garden no less than twice a month to … play.

Submissive.

The word sat on Jace’s tongue, begging to be spoken.

“Mr. Herondale, I believe I asked you a question,” Meliorn said.

“I -” Jace stopped and swallowed. Licked his lips. “I want what Alec has. To belong.”

“To belong to someone,” Meliorn said. “You believe you are submissive.”

“Yes,” Jace whispered. “I do.” He watched as Meliorn stood and made his way around the desk, stopping at Jace’s side.

“I see. I believe I’d like to test that,” Meliorn said. “Stand for me, Mr. Herondale.”

Jace swallowed and stood, hands slightly clenched at his sides, trying to remain calm.

“Remove your jacket, your boots and your socks,” Meliorn said.

Meliorn’s tone brooked no hesitation, so Jace immediately removed his coat and hung it on the back of the chair he’d been occupying. He then crouched down and loosened the laces of his boots, stepping out of them, tugging his socks off and shoving the socks into the boots. He stood back up and resisted the urge to stand at attention under Meliorn’s scrutiny.

“Now your shirt,” Meliorn said.

Jace swallowed again but complied, removing his shirt and laying it over the arm of the chair.

“Lovely,” Meliorn said.

Jace was startled when he felt Meliorn’s hand skim his shoulders.

“You’re so tense,” Meliorn murmured. “Are you nervous, Jace?”

Meliorn’s use of ‘Jace’ instead of ‘Mr. Herondale’ jolted Jace and he nodded.

“Yes,” Jace murmured, then flinched at the little pinch he felt on his shoulder. “Yes, sir.”

“Good boy,” Meliorn said softly.

Jace could feel his skin flush with happiness at the simple compliment. 

“Thank you, sir,” Jace whispered.

“We’re not done yet,” Meliorn said. “Now your pants.”

Jace fumbled with his zipper, but dutifully removed his jeans and laid them over his shirt, feeling highly exposed in just his black boxer briefs.

“Now kneel,” Meliorn said.

Jace knelt, a bit clumsily, on the thick carpet. He clasped his hands behind his back and bowed his head, waiting for Meliorn.

“Oh, you’re beautiful,” Meliorn said, resting a hand on Jace’s head.

“Thank you, sir,” Jace whispered, humming softly as he felt Meliorn’s fingers in his hair, dislodging it from the gelled styled he’d created earlier that day.

“My sable haired beauty,” Meliorn said. “You would be such an asset to this club - so responsive, so eager to please. But here is the bad news, my pet. I cannot offer you membership to the club.”

Jace felt his stomach drop and bit his lip.

“No?” Jace whispered.

“But,” Meliorn said, carding a hand through Jace’s hair before resting his hand on Jace’s shoulder. “I do have a way for you to experience the club and perhaps find what you need.”

“Sir?”

“I am in need of a new server in the club,” Meliorn said. “In this way you could see what goes on in the club and perhaps find that special someone.”

“But what about -” Jace hesitated, then glanced up at Meliorn. “But what about who I am?”

“What, that you’re a Shadowhunter? Never fear, pet,” Meliorn said, giving Jace’s shoulder a squeeze. “The Garden, like Halo and Horns, is neutral ground. Everyone is here for themselves and not one of them is going to care why you’re here. Now, do you want the job?”

“Yes.” No hesitation. 

“So sure of yourself, Jace,” Meliorn murmured. “I’m not sure if you’re ready.”

“I am, sir,” Jace said. “I want this. Please.”

“Oh, Jace,” Meliorn said. “I know you do. And I don’t know if you’ll like what’s in store, but I’m sure it’s exactly what you need.”

Jace hummed as he felt Meliorn’s hand in his hair once more, gasping when Meliorn gave his hair a sharp tug.

“Get dressed, Mr. Herondale, and we’ll fill out your employee information and get you into the system,” Meliorn said. “You’ll start next Friday, and you’ll work Friday and Saturday nights from seven to three, serving food and drinks.”

“Not tonight?” Jace asked as he stood and tugged his clothes back on.

“No, no,” Meliorn said, moving back around his desk and grabbing a small stack of papers. “There’s a great many things you need to purchase, and I need to book you an appointment at Halo and Horns. Then I’ll put you on the schedule.”

Jace bit his lip and nodded.

“Now come fill all this out,” Meliorn said, tapping the stack of papers with the pen.

About an hour later, Jace left The Garden with an employee ID card, a list of items he had to buy, and an appointment card for Halo and Horns for later in the week. He’d tucked everything into his coat pockets and headed for Magnus’ apartment. He didn’t know where to find the things on his ‘shopping list’, but he knew Magnus would know; even though his friends would be understanding, it was still a bit embarrassing. 

“How did it go?”

Jace closed the door behind him and gave Alec a smile.

“Well,” Jace said.

“Did you get in?” Alec asked.

“Not exactly,” Jace replied.

“What do you mean?” 

Jace turned to see Magnus come out of the kitchen, smiling when Magnus wrapped his arms around Alec and held him close.

“Meliorn told me there aren’t anymore spots for members,” Jace said. “But, um, I got hired as a server. Starting next week, working Friday and Saturday nights.”

“A server?” Alec asked.

Jace nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “I do, um, have a list of things I need to get.” He pulled the papers out of his pocket to look at it again, then jumped when Magnus snatched the list out of his hands.

“Very specific,” Magnus said. “I know where to get all of this, or if not, Isabelle might.”

“Meliorn said if it’s not black, it’s to be in shades of blue or purple,” Jace said, fingers itching to grab the list back.

“Purple,” Magnus said. “Interesting choice.”

“I was hoping you guys could help me get this stuff? Maybe this weekend?” Jace asked. “I’d like to have a few days to get used to it all, not to mention Meliorn’s got me going to Halo and Horns this week.”

“Well, Alec and I are planning on going to The Garden tonight,” Magnus said.

“Which means you’ll be sleeping in tomorrow,” Jace said with a small smile.

“Exactly,” Magnus said. “Perhaps we can go Sunday? Make a day of it?”

“Better invite Iz or she’ll be mad,” Alec said.

“Of course, Alexander,” Magnus replied. “We’ll all go.”

* * * 

“I’m regretting all my life choices.” Jace sat in a very discreet, very upscale shoe store surrounded by boots.

“No you’re not,” Izzy said, nudging a pair of boots closer. “And try those on.”

“Alexander has a pair like that,” Magnus called from a nearby couch where Alec laid next to him, his head in Magnus’ lap.

“Then I’m definitely not trying them on,” Jace said, pushing them away.

“But they’re beautiful,” Izzy said.

“I won’t be a mini-Alec,” Jace said. “If I’m going to do this, I’m going to do it as me.”

“Then best get rid of those boots, too,” Magnus said, motioning to a pair of boots near Izzy. “Alexander has those as well.”

“Gone,” Izzy said. “Okay Jace, the list here says you need at least four pairs of boots. And you can’t just get four of the same boot.”

“That would be easier,” Jace muttered. 

“Okay,” Izzy said. “How about a pair of ankle boots, a pair of knee high boots -”

“A pair of thigh high boots,” Magnus interrupted.

“Oooh yeah,” Izzy said. “And then the last pair can be a pair you want.”

“Combat boots,” Jace said.

“Might not get a chance to wear them too often at The Garden, but perhaps,” Magnus said.

“I’ve seen plenty of people in combat boots,” Alec said, giving Jace a small smile.

Jace returned the smile, grateful for Alec’s support. He slid off the couch and dropped his butt on the ground, taking in all the boots around him that Magnus and Izzy had picked. Vinyl, leather, suede … ankle, calf, thigh high … stiletto, kitten, block … so many choices!

“Perhaps the black suede ankle boots with the kitten heel,” Magnus suggested gently.

“And the leather knee high boots with the stiletto heel,” Izzy added.

“And the vinyl thigh highs with the tapered block heel,” Alec said with a smile.

Jace glanced at the boots his friends had suggested and nodded. Three out of four chosen, it was up to him to pick his last pair. He pushed aside anything that looked like what he’d already chosen and reviewed the remainder of his options. He really wanted to just get a pair of plain combat boots and be done with it. But deep down he knew that Meliorj would not be pleased with plain combat boots … and he wanted to make Meliorn happy.

Jace found a couple of pairs of boots that reminded him of combat boots, yet were definitely more high fashion. Then one pair caught his eye; they had a sturdy heel and a thick sole. They laced up and had a couple of straps with studs that buckled around the ankle - Jace liked the look of them.

“Those are lovely, Jace,” Magnus said softly.

“They really are,” Izzy said. “Sturdy, too.”

“So you have your four pairs of boots,” Alec said. “One item checked off your list.”

“Many, many more items left to get,” Izzy said with a grin.

“Best get these and then head off to your next stop,” Magnus said.

Jace stood and started collecting the boots, then froze. “How am I going to pay for all this?” he asked. Being a Herondale meant he had money, but his grandmother had him on an allowance (scared he’d spend it all on unnecessary items) and if used the card she’d check the charges. He couldn’t explain it to her.

“I spoke with Meliorn Friday night at the club,” Magnus said, “and The Garden is going to pay for everything you get today, as well as your appointment at Halo and Horns this week. They’ll take it out of your paychecks a little at a time.”

“Oh,” Jace said. “That’s kind of them.”

“I thought so,” Magnus said. “Come, let’s get these boots purchased so we can get to our next shop.”

“So many things to buy!” Izzy said.

Boots purchased, Magnus sent them off to his penthouse with a wave of his hand and the four of them headed off to the next shop. Jace let Magnus and Alec lead the way, walking behind them with Izzy.

“You okay?” Izzy asked softly.

“It’s a lot,” Jace murmured. “I mean, it’s what I want, I know it’s what I want, but it’s so much.”

“I imagine the rest of today is going to be a lot for you to handle,” Izzy said.

“Not to mention whatever Meliorn’s got in store for me at Halo and Horns this week,” Jace said.

“I can come with you for that if you want,” Izzy offered.

“No, I think it’s something I need to do on my own,” Jace said. “As much as I appreciate you being here today, you won’t always be able to be with me.” He smiled when Izzy stood on her toes and pressed a kiss to Jace’s cheek.

“Okay,” Izzy said. “But I’m here if you need me.”

“Thank you, Iz,” Jace said.

“And here we are!” Magnus said. “I called ahead and they’ve thoughtfully closed so that we can shop without interruption.”

“You got a shop to close?” Jace asked.

“I know one of the managers, Gia,” Magnus said as he held the door open and motioned for Jace to step inside. “She’s a warlock and a member of The Garden, so she pulled some strings.”

A tall, curvy brunette met Jace right at the door.

“I’m Gia, you must be Jace,” Gia said.

“That’s me,” Jace said.

“Magnus called ahead so I went ahead and set some items aside for you,” Gia said. “Magnus gave me a description, so I guessed at the sizes. I’d like to measure you to make sure I have your sizes right.”

“Can we window shop while we wait?” Izzy called.

“Of course,” Gia said, tugging Jace towards a dressing room.

Jace followed along, trying not to stare at everything hanging on the racks as he walked through the shop.

“This is a lot,” Jace whispered.

“Aww sweetie, it’s okay,” Gia said. “Magnus gave me the rundown on your sitch and I’m happy to help. For now, take off your boots and pants so I can get you measured.”

“Everyone keeps wanting to get me out of my clothes,” Jace muttered as he tugged off his boots and shimmied out of his jeans.

“Well for good reason,” Gia replied. “You’re gorgeous. Now stand still and let me get my measurements.”

Jace sighed and stood still, letting Gia get all her measurements - waist, hips, inseam, and some other measurements Jace found highly embarrassing. 

“We done?” Jace asked when he saw Gia rolling her measuring tape up.

“Done,” Gia said. “You were a very good patient - I’ll let Meliorn know.”

Jace flushed as he tugged his jeans back on and slipped his feet into his boots. “Oh, um, thanks,” he said.

“You’re welcome,” Gia said. “Come on, I’m sure your friends have grabbed a ton of things for you to try on.”

“I’m sure,” Jace muttered.

“You do have a say in what you pick,” Gia said as she led the way back into the main part of the store. “You know that right?”

“Yeah,” Jace said, “yet somehow I think I’m going to get talked into things I wouldn’t normally pick.”

“Sometimes getting out of your comfort zone is a good thing,” Gia said.

“Quickly figuring that out,” Jace said.

“I found some super hot things!” Izzy called as Jace joined his friends.

“Am I going to like them?” Jace asked.

“Probably not,” Alec admitted, laughing when Magnus smacked him on the ass.

“At least come look at what we picked,” Magnus said. “And what Gia has already set aside.”

Jace moved over to a display table that was covered in piles of different fabrics, in either black or shades of blue or purple. Jace’s eyes travelled across all the fabrics and hesitantly picked up a piece of black leather and found it to be a very small pair of shorts.

“Sure these are the right size?” Jace said, staring at the scrap of fabric in his hands.

“Yep,” Izzy said.

“Could they be any smaller? Wait, don’t answer that question because I’m sure the answer is yes,” Jace said.

“Yes, they could be,” Magnus said, chuckling softly. “But Meliorn and the other owners of The Garden tend toward elegance over sluttiness.”

“Gotta leave something to the imagination,” Izzy said with a wink.

“Right,” Jace said as he began to look through the stack of items on the display table. “Wait, is this a skirt?” He lifted a piece of black leather that was definitely not a pair of shorts.

“There are a couple of those in there,” Magnus said. “You probably won’t be asked to wear them often, but you will be asked. Many a patron enjoys that play on gender, myself included.”

“Alec doesn’t have any of these skirts, does he?” Jace asked.

“Nope,” Alec said. “Magnus likes me in silk.”

“Of course he does,” Jace said softly. “All right everyone, help me pick stuff.”

Between the five of them, they managed to pick a variety of items for Jace and after everything was purchased and sent off to Magnus’ with another wave of Magnus’ hand, Jace was verging on exhaustion and hunger.

“Can we take a break? Maybe get something to eat?” Jace said. 

“We still have one more shop to go to,” Magnus said. “But I don’t see why we can’t stop for a bite to eat.”

“Pizza,” Alec said.

“I’m game,” Izzy said.

“Gia, darling, it’s been lovely,” Magnus said, giving Gia a smile.

“It was fun for me, too,” Gia said, then turned to Jace. “Darling, I cannot wait to see you at the club.”

“I, um, look forward to see you too,” Jace said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

“You’re adorable,” Gia said.

“Come on, sustenance before more shopping,” Magnus said, motioning for everyone to follow him back out onto the street.

The four of them made their way to a pizza joint near their last stop of the day and sat around a table, demolishing two pizzas between the four of them. Jace took the time for what it was - a chance to decompress a bit and try to regain his composure. He knew that the last stop would be the one he’d be the most uncomfortable at - Meliorn’s list had been very specific and Jace knew that the last stop would be the hardest.

“You doing okay?” Alec asked Jace as they finished up the pizza.

“Ish,” Jace said. “It’s a lot for me to take in all at once.”

“I bet,” Alec said. “I mean, Magnus eased me into the scene over months and you’re basically being tossed in feet first.”

“And hoping I don’t drown,” Jace whispered.

“You won’t,” Alec said. “I know that this seems like a lot, but I also know that this might be exactly what you need. Things have been a bit rough for you since everything happened with Valentine. But, ever since this past Friday and the interview with Meliorn, you’ve seemed calmer.”

“I have?” Jace asked.

Alec smiled and nodded. “You have,” he said. “And I’m really happy you’ve taken this step - you deserve happiness, Jace. And I hope you can find it at The Garden.”

Jace smiled and wrapped his arms around Alec in a hug. “Thanks,” he whispered.

“Awww you two are adorable,” Izzy said. “Done having your moment? Because Magnus and I are ready to go.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jace said as he released Alec from the hug and stretched a bit.

“Last stop of the day,” Magnus said.

“Right,” Jace said.

The four of them walked for a couple of blocks before Magnus stopped in front of a non-descript door, holding it open for Jace.

“After you, Jace,” Magnus said, gently nudging Jace inside.

Jace took a few hesitant steps inside and was instantly assaulted by visions of lace, silk, satin and chiffon in a variety of colors. He tried to take a step back, but Magnus, Alec and Izzy were all right behind him.

“It’s okay,” Magnus said softly. “It’s all going to be okay.”

“Just take a couple of deep breaths,” Izzy said, “and then take a look around. This time no one set anything aside. This time it’s going to be all you.”

All Jace. He closed his eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. He could do this. He could do this.

“You can do this,” Alec said.

“I said that out loud?” Jace asked.

“No, but I can feel that you’re scared,” Alec said. “And it’s okay. We can take as much time here as you want.”

“Why don’t you take a walk around,” Magnus suggested. “Don’t pick up anything, don’t look for anything specific. Just take a walk around.”

Jace swallowed and nodded. He shoved his hands in his pockets, took one more glance over his shoulder at his friends, then took a step. Then another. Then another. He walked slowly around the shop, ignoring the other shop patrons, not paying too much attention to what was actually in the shop, just walking. The shop was cool, the music was oddly calming and the atmosphere of the whole place made Jace relax bit by bit the more he walked.

“You okay now?” Magnus asked when Jace arrived back at the front of the shop.

“Yeah,” Jace replied.

“Now, we’re looking for black, blue and purple,” Magnus said. “Izzy, go with Jace and Alec and I will team up and find some items. We’ll meet by the dressing room in half an hour?”

“Sounds good to me,” Izzy said.

Jace was about to agree with Izzy, but she suddenly had her hand on his arm and was dragging him away from Alec and Magnus deeper into the shop. Jace froze when Izzy stopped in front of a rack of fashion corsets, wiping his hands on his jeans nervously.

“Men shop here too,” Izzy said. “Look around - this shop is teeming with men shopping, and clearly shopping for themselves.”

Jace took a moment to glance around the shop and noted that, yes, there were quite a few men clearly shopping for themselves. It made him feel a bit more comfortable about it all and he turned back to Izzy with a small smile.

“Okay,” Jace said softly. “Let’s shop.”

Jace spent the next thirty-ish minutes following Izzy around and picking out corsets, camisoles, babydoll tops, and nightgowns, all in shades of blue and purple. He had an armful of clothes by the time he and Izzy met Alec and Magnus by the dressing rooms. He couldn’t help but chuckle as he saw Alec loaded down with items as well - and some of those items were clearly not for Jace.

“I couldn’t help myself,” Magnus said with a grin. “I found a few things that Alec will look just delightful in. But don’t worry, we found a few lovely things for you as well.”

“Great,” Jace said. 

“Now, you really should try all of this on to make sure it fits or if we need to get another size,” Izzy said.

Jace nodded and took the stuff from Izzy and waited for Alec to cull his items from the pile in Alec’s arms before finding an open dressing room.

He dropped everything on the bench and stared at it. 

“I can do this,” Jace whispered to himself. “I can do this.”

There was a knock on the door and Magnus poked his head in.

“Now, you don’t have to show us, but you do have to try it all on,” Magnus said. “And you don’t have to get all of it, but you need to pick a good selection, okay?”

Jace swallowed and nodded. “Got it,” he said.

“Good boy,” Magnus said softly.

Jace blushed and ducked his head as Magnus closed the door and left him alone. He spent a few minutes just looking at everything before finally starting to try things on - not everything, but things that he thought looked … pretty. Not everything fit, some items were too big and some too small. He finally stepped out of the dressing room with a selection of items over his arm. 

“So?” Izzy asked.

“These ones are a size too small, and these are too big,” Jace said, passing items to izzy and Magnus as he spoke.

“And the rest?” Alec asked.

“Fit fine,” Jace said. “I left what I didn’t want in the dressing room, so once we get the new sizes for those items then I’m ready. Ish.”

“You have all the items you need,” Magnus said. “And a trip to Halo and Horns later this week.”

“Exciting,” Izzy said.

“Terrifying actually,” Jace said. “Because Meliorn is keeping everything from me.”

“Suspenseful,” Alec said.

“I admit, Meliorn sought me out in relation to your appointment and I may have made some suggestions,” Magnus said. “Just relax and enjoy the pampering.”

“Noted,” Jace said. “Now, can we exchange sizes and get what we need so I can get home? I need to -”

“Process,” Alec said. “I get it.”

“Process, yeah,” Jace said, giving Alec a smile.

They worked quickly, getting new sizes for those items that didn’t fit then paid for everything and headed out. Magnus took the bags from Jace and sent it all away with an elegant wave of his hand.

“Anyone hungry for dinner?” Magnus asked.

“Not really,” Jace said. “You guys can all go if you want, though.”

“I have plans,” Izzy said.

“Then Alexander and I will have a lovely dinner together,” Magnus said. “Jace, we will keep everything safe at my apartment. You can come by Friday before work to change.”

“Thanks,” Jace said. “I’m just going to head home.” He jumped when he found himself in the middle of a group hug. “Guys.”

“Suck it up and enjoy it,” Izzy said.

“Fine,” Jace muttered.

When the hug broke, Jace shoved his hands in his pockets and gave his friends a smile.

“I’m fine, promise,” Jace said. “I’ll see you guys later.”

WIthout waiting for a response, Jace took off in the direction of the Institute. He used the time to try to process everything that had happened that day. Things were in motion and Jace couldn’t turn back even if he wanted to. 

Not that he wanted to.

“Hey! Jace!”

Jace blinked as he realized that he was at the Institute with Simon headed his way.

“Simon,” Jace said with a nod.

“Looked like you were lost in thought, didn’t want you to walk into a door or something,” Simon said with a grin.

“Thanks,” Jace said. “I was a little distracted.”

“No worries, dude,” Simon said. “Just getting back from a mission?”

“Of a sort,” Jace said. “Was out with Magnus, Alec and Izzy.”

“Oh, that sounds exhausting,” Simon said. “Clary and I were just doing some training, but she called it a night so I’m out. You sure you’re okay?”

“Yeah, just in my head a bit,” Jace said.

“Been there. Still kind of there, actually,” Simon said. “If you ever need an ear, I’ve got two.”

Jace cracked a small smile. “Thanks,” he said.

“Catch you later!” Simon said, giving Jace a wave before speeding off in a blur.

Jace watched Simon speed off with a small smile, then headed inside.

* * * 

Jac stared up at the building, then checked the address on the appointment card to make sure he was at the right place. He shifted a bit to allow a mundane to pass behind him, then took a deep breath, braced himself and stepped inside the building.

Like The Garden, Halo and Horns looked completely different inside than it did outside. It was minimalist, light and airy with tons of chatter and laughter coming from behind the reception area.

Jace took another breath and hesitantly approached the reception desk, running a hand through his hair.

“Welcome to Halo and Horns, can I help you?”

“My name is Jace Herondale -” Jace started.

“Oh, Mr. Herondale,” the receptionist said. “Hang on, let me go get your liason for the day.”

That didn’t sound good. But Jace stood and waited patiently by the reception desk. A few minutes later the receptionist came back with a tall, voluptuous redhead in tow.

“Mr. Herondale,” the woman said. “I’m Finn, your liason for today. Meliorn put you down for quite a few treatments today and enlisted me to make sure you get to them and through them.”

“I see,” Jace said.

“It is a bit of a tight schedule, so we really should get going,” Finn said. “If you’ll just follow me.”

Jace nodded and followed Finn from reception back through the salon area of Halo and Horns. There were werewolves, vampires, a few Seelies, and Jace even recognized a few fellow Shadowhunters occupying the chairs.

Finn stopped in a hallway behind the salon area and opened a door to a changing room.

“All right, Mr. Herondale,” Finn said. “You’ll change into the shorts, tank top, robe and sandals in this room and then meet me out here in no more than ten minutes. You can leave your clothes in there and I assure you they will be there at the end of the day.”

“Okay,” Jace murmured. He knew better than to question Finn … he had an odd feeling it would get back to Meliorn and he really had no urge to piss off his employer. He quickly changed into the clothes provided for him and met Finn back in the hallway.

“Under ten minutes,” Finn said. “Good job.”

“I try,” Jace said.

“Now, I’m going to be honest with you,” Finn said as she set off down the hall, in the opposite direction of the salon. “You’re probably not going like a fair amount of this.”

“Oh I’m pretty sure I’m going to hate a lot of it,” Jace said as he followed Finn. “But I knew I was going to be put in some uncomfortable situations when I signed on the dotted line.”

“Well, your first uncomfortable situation awaits,” Finn said as she stopped in front of another door. “Go on inside - Wynter is waiting for you and will give you further instruction.”

Jace nodded, resisted the urge to wipe his hands on his robe and stepped inside. He jumped a bit when the door closed behind him with a loud, almost ominous click.

“Mr. Herondale.”

Jace looked around and found a petite blonde standing in the corner of the room.

“Wynter?” Jace said.

“That’s me,” Wynter said. “Were you given any information as to what was going on?”

“Nope,” Jace said. “Was just told to come in here and that I’m on a schedule.”

“You are,” Wynter said. “Meliorn actually stopped by yesterday and spoke with all of us who would be working on you - he had some very specific instructions.”

“I’m sure,” Jace replied.

“And I’m sure you were scheduled with me first because mine is perhaps the most invasive,” Wynter said. “So slip out of your sandals, remove your robe, shorts and underwear and lay down on your back on the table.”

Jace froze for a second - what the hell had he gotten into? But like he’d told Finn, he knew there would be uncomfortable situations when he signed the employment contract with The Garden, so he slipped his sandals off, removed his robe, tugged his shorts and underwear off and laid down on the table.

“You’re probably not going to like this,” Wynter said as she laid a towel over Jace’s thighs. “But Meliorn asked me to trim you. So try to relax and don’t move too much.”

Jace sighed and closed his eyes, trying to block out the sound of the clippers as Wynter worked. She switched from clippers to wax and Jace couldn’t help but flinch when she ripped the strips away. Finally she was done and Jace was allowed to stand.

Jace went to grab his underwear, shorts and robe and caught sight of himself in the mirror. He hadn’t been shaved bare - which was a blessing - but he could definitely see a difference as he tugged his clothes back on.

He jumped when he felt Wynter gently stroking his hair.

“You were a good boy,” Wynter said softly.

“Th-thanks,” Jace whispered, feeling a bit embarrassed as he shoved his feet into his sandals.

“Finn’s waiting for you outside to escort you to your next appointment,” Wynter said, smacking Jace on the ass.

Jace jumped just a bit, but gave Wynter a small smile as he left the room and met Finn back in the hallway.

“Right on time,” Finn said. 

“Where to next?” Jace asked.

“Meliorn booked you in for a mud bath,” Finn said. “We get healing mud imported in straight from Idris specially for our Shadowhunter clients.”

“A mud bath?”

“You’ll feel like a new man,” Finn said, amusement coloring her voice. “Most of our clients swear by it. The mud draws out impurities and toxins from your skin, relieves any aches and pains, softens your skin and helps prep your muscles for your massage, which is your next stop after the mud bath.”

“Sounds too good to be true,” Jace said as he followed Finn to the next treatment room.

“Not at all,” Finn said, stopping in front of another door. “Now, there’s no one behind this door, just a big tub filled with mud and a timer. Strip down, hit the timer and climb in. You’ll soak for twenty minutes, then use the steam shower in the room, rinse off and join me back out here.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jace said.

“Aww, you’re cute,” Finn said. “Go on in and I’ll see you back out here in about half an hour.”

Jace nodded and made his way into the room, taking a moment to look around at the set up before following Finn’s instructions. He stripped down, hit the timer, then climbed cautiously into the tub, sinking down into the mud. The mud was hot and felt almost like a hug as Jace allowed himself to relax - he was almost sad when the timer went off. A quick rinse in the steam shower removed the mud and Jace got dressed again and met Finn in the hallway.

“So?” Finn asked.

“Not bad,” Jace said.

“We’ll make a convert of you yet,” Finn said. “I have it on good authority that you’ll be coming back regularly for upkeep.”

“Joy,” Jace muttered.

“Everyone loves a little pampering,” Finn said. “Anyone who says they don’t are lying to themselves.”

“Mmmhmm,” Jace hummed as he was led down the hallway to yet another door.

“All right,” Finn said. “Once you’re inside, strip down to your comfort level and lay face down on the table.”

“Got it,” Jace said, giving Finn a small smile as he stepped into the room. He stripped down to his underwear and laid face down on the table as instructed, closing his eyes and waiting. The room was warm, the lights dimmed and soft music played in the background - Jace felt himself almost falling asleep. Then he felt hands on his back and almost jumped. 

“Relax.” The voice was deep and warm and Jace hummed and wiggled his toes a bit. “Ever had a massage before?”

“No,” Jace mumbled.

“I can tell. I’m Christian, by the way, and you’re very tense.”

Jace gave a little shrug, then groaned when he felt Christian’s hands start to work on all the knots in his back and shoulders. He felt his body turn to jelly as Christian’s hands worked from Jace’s back and shoulders to his arms and legs, releasing all the tension he hadn’t realized he’d been carrying.

“Fuck,” Jace groaned when Christian had finished, sitting up and accepting the cup of water Christian handed him.

Christian chuckled. “You might feel a little sore later today and tomorrow,” he said. “I had to really work to release those knots. Just be sure to drink a lot of water.”

“I will,” Jace said as he finished his water, climbed of the table and got dressed. “Thanks.”

“Not a problem,” Christian said. “I’m sure we’ll be seeing you again.”

“Probably,” Jace replied, giving Christian a little wave before meeting Finn back in the hallway.

“You’re looking relaxed,” Finn said. “Ready for your next appointment?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Jace said.

“We’re heading back near the salon for this next bit,” Finn said as she walked. “And we’re combining a few things to make sure we keep on schedule.”

“Okay,” Jace said with a shrug. “Not like I could say no.”

“Well you could, but I wouldn’t suggest it,” Finn replied with a grin. “And here we are - remove your robe, kick off your sandals and take a seat.”

Jace hesitated when he saw the pedicure chair - he’d taken Izzy to enough of her appointments to recognize it. Giving himself a mental shake, he dropped his robe on a nearby chair, kicked off his sandals and climbed onto the chair, sinking his feet into the basin of warm water.

“So, we’re going to do manicure, pedicure and facial all at the same time,” Finn said. “We’re also going to do something else that Meliorn planned, but specifically swore me to secrecy.”

“Of course he did,” Jace said as he leaned back in the chair, watching as one person sat at his feet, while someone else sat at his left, taking his left hand into their hand. The chair lowered back and someone else brushed his hair back and started to cleanse his face and add a masque.

“I do think we’ll make a convert of you yet,” Finn said, tone teasing.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jace muttered. He dozed for a bit as everyone worked on him, frowning a bit when he felt the facialist messing with his eyelashes, feeling as if someone had weighted them or something. He tried to ignore it and instead napped a bit.

Jace woke as everyone was finishing up; he yawned and stretched, then glanced down at his hands and jumped - his nails were painted black to match his shirt.

“Relax,” Finn said. “I wanted you to see them now before Madeline casts her spells. What’s your shift again?”

“Fridays and Saturdays from seven at night to three in the morning,” Jace said.

“Right,” Finn said, then nodded to the manicurist. “The first spell Madeline is casting will keep the color hidden from everyone and will only appear during your shift at The Garden. She’s also going to cast a second spell so the color will change to coordinate with whatever you’re wearing.”

“Ah,” Jace said. He blinked as he watched Madeline cast her spell, then blinked again. And again. And again. Then frowned when Finn started to chuckle.

“You’ll get used to it in a minute,” Finn said. “Meliorn asked that we perm your eyelashes.”

“What?”

“I hadn’t even thought about it, but now that we’ve done it I can see why Meliorn suggested it,” Finn said. “Really brings attention to your eyes. It’s subtle and unless they know what they’re looking for, no one will know.”

“If you say so,” Jace muttered. Spells finished, Jace climbed off the chair and slipped his robe and shoes back on. A quick glance at his nails showed the color gone and Jace felt some of his nerves ease.

“One more stop,” Finn said. “You can go get changed back into your street clothes before we head back into the salon. Just go down that hall, first door on your right.”

Jace nodded and headed back to the changing room, happy to be putting his street clothes back on. They felt a bit like armor, like protection against what was happening to him at Halo and Horns. He laced up his boots, took a deep breath and headed back out, finding Finn waiting for him at the end of the hall.

“Now, Derek’s going to be taking care of your hair today,” Finn said as she led Jace into the salon. 

“Let me guess, Meliorn gave him specific instructions?”

“Sassy,” Finn said with a grin as she stopped in front of one of the stations in the salon. “Yes. So just sit back and let him work his magic.”

Jace dropped down in the chair and sighed as Finn left him alone. Moments later a cape was wrapped around his neck and Jace looked in the mirror to see a man standing behind him, running his hands through Jace’s hair.

“I’m Derek, and you must be Jace.”

“That’s me,” Jace replied. “Going to give me any hints about what you’re going to do?”

“Only that I’m going to cast some time magic to speed things up,” Derek said. “And that the finished product is going to be a surprise.” With a wave of his hand the mirror in front of Jace disappeared.

“Great,” Jace said.

“Relax,” Derek said. “It’s going to be fine.”

Jace tried not to fidget as Derek worked. First he felt Derek combing his hair, which felt really nice - he could feel Derek creating a part high above his ears and securing the hair on top of his head. The sound of the clippers made Jace jump, and he tried to relax as he felt Derek give his shoulder a squeeze.

“Relax,” Derek said gently. “Not buzzing it all off, just creating a very specific look.”

“Got it,” Jace whispered. He felt Derek’s hand on the top of his head, guiding his head to the left, to the right, nudging his head down as the clippers sheared away a vast majority of his hair. He shivered as he felt a different set of clippers cleaning up his hairline, then bit his lip as he felt Derek’s hands on his freshly shorn scalp, brushing away any stray hairs.

“Not going to waste color on hair that just going to get sheared away,” Derek said as he released Jace’s hair and combed through it.

“Color?” Jace asked.

“Mmmhmm,” Derek hummed as he put a pair of gloves on and pulled over a little trolley that had a bowl of dye already waiting. “I actually can’t wait to see how this turns out. I might not have chosen this, but Meliorn was specific.”

“Right,” Jace said. “Meliorn was specific about everything.”

“That’s Meliorn for you, though,” Derek said.

“Guess so,” Jace said, shivering as he felt Derek covering his hair in dye.

“Sorry, couldn’t warm it up, otherwise it would mess with the color,” Derek said. “Now, I’m going to wrap this, set you under a heat lamp and then cast a quick spell to speed the process a bit. If you haven’t been under a time spell, you might get a little woozy, but that’s natural and it’ll pass.”

Jace clasped his hands under his cape and gave Derek a small nod. He closed his eyes and tried to ignore the feeling of cling wrap around his hair, of the heat lamp warming him. The time spell did make him feel a little nauseous and Jace was happy when the spell was lifted and he was escorted over to a wash sink.

“Well I’ll be damned, Meliorn was right,” Derek said.

“Hmmm?” Jace hummed, sighing softly as Derek rinsed his hair.

“Nothing, sweetpea,” Derek said. 

“M’kay,” Jace replied, then sighed again when he felt Derek’s hands in his hair, first with shampoo, then with conditioner. “You have amazing hands, Derek.”

“And you’re very cute when you’re a puddle of goo,” Derek replied as he rinsed the conditioner from Jace’s hair and wrapped it in a towel, helping Jace sit back up.

Jace licked his lips a bit as he let Derek help him stand and lead him back over to the station where he flopped down in the chair.

“Now, Meliorn is going to be here soon,” Derek said. “He wants to inspect the work and make sure everything is up to his standards.”

“Shocker,” Jace said, dropping his back a bit as Derek removed the towel and started to comb through his hair. The sound of the scissors jolted him a bit, and Jace sat up a bit more, wishing there was a mirror so he could see what was happening. The scissors were finally set down and Jace closed his eyes as he felt Derek’s hands back in his hair with a blowdryer.

“Fuck, you’re going to be everyone’s favorite at The Garden,” Derek said as he brushed away stray hairs and removed the cape from around Jace. “Talk about angelic.”

“Huh?” Jace asked.

“You’ll see,” Derek said. “I’m going to bring the mirror back; close your eyes and I’ll tell you when to open.”

Jace frowned, but complied. He frowned when he felt Derek fussing with his hair and resisted the urge to bat Derek’s hands away.

“Okay, sweetpea, you can look,” Derek said.

Jace took a deep breath, opened his eyes, and froze. The man in the reflection was … blonde! The hair from his nape all the way up to about two inches above his ears had been buzzed down to an eighth of an inch and the top had been left long, loose and very blonde. Jace stepped closer to the mirror to try to take it all in - if he really paid attention he could see the difference in his eyelashes, but really he was distracted by his hair.

“Holy fucking shit,” Jace whispered.

“Perfect.”

Jace caught sight of Meliorn in the mirror and spun around.

“Just what I was looking for,” Meliorn said. “Derek, it turned out just perfect.”

“I’m blonde,” Jace said.

“Yes, you are,” Meliorn said, then turned to Derek. “Did you do the other spells?”

“Yep,” Derek said. “This color will stay for six weeks fade free, and even new hair growth will be blonde. Should save a little on upkeep.”

“Perfect,” Meliorn said. “And the eyelashes look lovely.”

“I feel silly,” Jace said. “And blonde, really? What am I going to tell everyone?”

“That is entirely up to you, Jace,” Meliorn said. “But when you come to work on Friday? I want your hair just like this. We’re selling an image - and you, my dear, are the epitome of innocent angel.”

“Got it,” Jace said. 

“Lovely,” Meliorn said, then leaned in and pressed a kiss to Derek’s cheek. “I’m just going to talk to Finn about setting an upkeep schedule for Mr. Herondale. Jace, I’ll see you Friday - I know your shift starts at seven, but please come at six as I have a few more pieces of paperwork for you to fill out.”

“Six on Friday, I’ll be there,” Jace said.

“In uniform, Jace,” Meliorn said, before going to find Finn.

“You really do look lovely,” Derek said. “I might stop by Friday or Saturday night, just to see you.”

Jace couldn’t help but blush, shoving his hands in the pockets of his jeans.

“Yeah, okay,” Jace said.

“Go home, take some time to get used to this,” Derek said, giving Jace a playful shove.

“It’s gonna take a while,” Jace said.

“I could cast a spell if you want,” Derek offered.

“No, but thanks,” Jace said. He tugged his jacket on and pulled the hood up, giving Derek a small smile before leaving Halo and Horns and heading for the Institute.

Jace carefully avoided mundanes as he made his way from Halo and Horns through the streets of New York back to the Institute. As he got closer to the Institute, he slowed and tried to plot his route back to his room. He figured he could always text everyone to join him in his room instead of trying to track them all down. Jace stopped just in front of the entrance and took a few breaths, going over his plan one more time before entering the Institute and making his way towards his room.

“Jace!”

Jace turned to see Simon headed his way.

“Hey Simon,” Jace said, still making his way towards his room.

“You were gone all day,” Simon said. 

“Yeah, was at Halo and Horns,” Jace said.

“What’s that?” Simon said, jogging to keep up with Jace.

“A salon,” Jace replied. “That caters to downworlders and Shadowhunters.”

“Hey, that’s pretty cool! Hey, slow down a bit -”

Jace felt Simon stumble against him, then suddenly felt his hood tugged off. He spun around and saw the shock on Simon’s face as he quickly tugged his hood back up.

“Woah,” Simon whispered. “You’re -”

“I know,” Jace replied, feeling himself blush.

“It, um, looks good,” Simon said. “At least what I could get a glimpse of.”

“Thanks,” Jace said. “Um, still trying to get used to it.”

“Bet,” Simon said. “I gotta go, actually - meeting Raphael for something.” 

“If you see Izzy, Alec or Magnus tell them I’m looking for them?” Jace said.

“Will do,” Simon said. “Um, see you later?”

“Yeah,” Jace said. “See you later.” He stood in the hall and watched Simon leave, chuckling softly when he saw Simon look back at him over his shoulder and then trip. He shook his head and made his way back to his room to wait for Izzy, Alec and Magnus.

Jace didn’t have to wait long. No less than five minutes after he’d entered his room, there was frantic knocking on his door.

“Let us in!” Izzy called from the other side of the door.

Jace laughed, secured his hood and opened the door, smiling when he saw Izzy, Alec and Magnus all waiting.

“So,” Alec said. “We all want to know how it went.”

“Somehow both embarrassing and relaxing,” Jace said.

“So? Can we see?” Izzy asked.

Jace hesitated for a moment before pushing his hood back, shyly running a hand through his hair.

“Holy fucking shit,” Alec said.

“Exactly my reaction when I first saw it,” Jace said.

“I never pictured you as a blonde,” Izzy said, “but it totally works. You look hot.”

“Thanks,” Jace said, then looked over at Magnus. “So?”

“You look very angelic,” Magnus said with a smile. “I knew what Meliorn was planning and suggested this style. It suits you, Jace.”

“Still trying to get used to it,” Jace admitted. “Not sure what I tell people, though. This is kinda hard to miss.”

“Only a bit,” Magnus said with a smile.

“Well,” Alec said. “Everyone knows that you went to the Silent City for treatment after everything with Valentine. So maybe you just tell people that you wanted a change?”

“Embracing your inner Marilyn,” Magnus suggested with a grin.

Jace rolled his eyes.

“You wanted a change,” Izzy said. “Just leave it at that and don’t answer any other questions about it.”

“I can do that,” Jace said.

“And just don’t let anyone pester you with more questions,” Izzy said. “You wanted a change. Eventually they’ll get used to it and stop asking you.”

“I wanted a change,” Jace said. “I mean, that’s what led to this.”

“So there you go,” Alec said.

“I wanted a change. I wanted a change,” Jace said.

“You really do look nice,” Izzy said. “The blonde does suit you. And the cut is really cool.”

“Thanks,” Jace said. His stomach rumbled and he blushed, rubbing it over his t-shirt.

“Hungry?” Alec asked.

“Didn’t eat much today,” Jace admitted.

“Then let’s go get some food,” Alec said.

“The sooner you face everyone, the sooner they stop talking about it,” Izzy said.

Jace sighed and nodded. “Yeah,” he said. “Let’s go.”

“Good lad,” Magnus said, patting Jace on the shoulder as they left Jace’s room. “Good lad.”

* * * 

Jace stared at all the clothes strewn across the bed in the guest room at Magnus’ apartment, desperately trying to figure out what to wear. He had to leave soon to get to The Garden and was at a complete loss as to what to wear.

“Need some help?”

Jace turned to see Alec leaning against the door, fresh from the shower wearing only a pair of boxer briefs.

“Please,” Jace said with a sigh.

“Magnus doesn’t let me choose my clothes when we go to the Garden,” Alec said, “but I still think I can help.”

“I mean, I know top, shorts, boots,” Jace said. “But other than that I’m completely stumped.”

“First night, you want to make an impression,” Alec said.

“True,” Jace said as he looked at all his clothes.

“The combat boots,” Alec said. “A bit in your comfort zone. Then the fishnets and a pair of leather shorts.”

Jace nodded his agreement and reached for those items, setting them aside.

“Might I suggest something in lilac for the top?”

Jace turned to see Magnus in the doorway.

“If you want to make an impression,” Magnus continued, “then something flowy and purple.”

Jace looked over all his tops and finally settled on a light purple, spaghetti strap, babydoll type top in chiffon. He rubbed the fabric between his fingers a bit and smiled.

“That’s lovely,” Magnus said. “Are you going to take a bag?”

“Meliorn said he wanted me there, um, in uniform,” Jace said.

“We can leave you alone to get ready, then,” Alec said.

“And if you want, I can create a portal from here directly to The Garden,” Magnus offered.

“That would be awesome,” Jace said gratefully.

“All right then,” Magnus said. “Get dressed and come find me and Alexander when you’re ready and I’ll set up the portal for you.”

Jace smiled as he felt Alec give his shoulder a squeeze, then watched them both leave, waiting until the door was closed before starting to strip down. He carefully folded each article of clothing and set it aside, taking his time, trying to procrastinate.

“Stop procrastinating,” Jace said out loud. “And get dressed.”

Jace took a deep breath and got dressed; underwear, fishnets, leather shorts, babydoll top and boots. Jace didn’t even look in the mirror, just threw on a long coat and left the guest room in search of Magnus.

He found Magnus and Alec in their room - Alec was sitting at the vanity while Magnus did his hair. Jace watched for a moment, watched how gentle Magnus was with Alec, how Alec leaned into Magnus’ touch … He cleared his throat and ducked his head when Magnus turned to him and smiled.

“Ready to go?” Magnus said.

“Y-yeah,” Jace said.

“Good luck,” Alec called from his spot at the Vanity. “I’ll see you later!”

“Thanks,” Jace said.

“I’ll create a portal from the guest room right into the foyer of The Garden,” Magnus said as he moved to stand at Jace’s side.

“Thank you,” Jace said. “I really appreciate it. I can’t really see myself walking from here to The Garden dressed like this.”

“Understood,” Magnus said, resting a hand on Jace’s lower back and nudging him down the hall.

Jace walked slowly, still adjusting to the heels on his boots.

“Are you still getting teased at the Institute?” Magnus asked as they walked.

“Only a little,” Jace said. “After I sparred with some of those who were teasing me and kicked their asses, they basically stopped.”

“That’s good,” Magnus said with a smile.

“They know better than to mess with me,” Jace replied softly.

“Good,” Magnus said, stepping away from Jace a bit and beginning to weave a spell with his hands. “Now I’m going to set up a two way portal from the guest room here to the foyer of The Garden. I’ll give you a stone and all you’ll have to do is tap it three times on either this door or the door to The Garden and you can move between the two.”

“Thank you,” Jace said, watching Magnus work.

A few moments later Magnus was done and produced a small amethyst on a silver chain, which he slipped over Jace’s head.

“Don’t lose this,” Magnus said with a smile.

“I won’t,” Jace promised.

“Go on, give it a try,” Magnus said.

Jace lifted the amethyst from where it sat just above his sternum and tapped it three times against the door, then jumped when the door opened to a glittering vortex.

“Wonderful!” Magnus said, shoving Jace towards the portal. “We’ll see you there later - have fun!”

“Thanks,” Jace said, then took a hesitant step through the portal, fighting against nausea as he was transported directly to The Garden.

Meliorn was there in the foyer when Jace stepped out out of the portal.

“Right on time, Mr. Herondale, I’m impressed,” Meliorn said. “Please remove your coat and let me see what you’ve chosen to wear for your first evening.”

Jace took a deep breath and then slowly removed his coat, passing it over to the attendant who magically appeared at his side.

“Lovely,” Meliorn said. “Turn for me, please?”

Jace turned in a slow circle, blushing at Meliorn’s appreciative hums.

“It’s okay?” Jace asked when he was facing Meliorn again.

“Very,” Meliorn said. “You look deliciously innocent, and the boots are a delightful touch - very you, yet perfect for The Garden.”

“Thank you,” Jace said softly.

“Now, I asked you here early so I can give you a tour, explain some workings to you and have you fill out a few more pieces of paperwork,” Meliorn continued.

“Okay,” Jace said. “Lead on.”

“I’ll show you the main area first,” Meliorn said, “and explain our order and billing system to you.”

Jace nodded and followed Meliorn from the foyer into the main area of The Garden. He stopped just inside the door and stared; The Garden was most definitely appropriately named. The main area did indeed look like an enchanted garden - the center of the room was dominated by a large circular bar and scattered around were booths and tables interspersed with some very, very interesting pieces of equipment.

“Take a walk around first,” Meliorn said. “I want you to be comfortable with the layout of the main area before tonight. I’ll pair you with one of our veteran servers for tonight and tomorrow night and possibly next week.”

“Okay,” Jace said, waiting for a nod from Meliorn before making a slow pass around the room, trying to memorize the layout. He made three passes around the room before he felt confident he wouldn’t knock into anything or trip on the carpets, then made his way back to Meliorn.

“Follow me over to the bar,” Meliorn said.

Jace followed Meliorn back through the main area of the club, listening as Meliorn began to explain the basics of the ordering and billing system, hoping he wouldn’t forget anything.

“Everyone has a three drink limit,” Meliorn said as the reached the bar. “Except if a vampire orders a plasma shot, then it drops down to two.”

“Is that something I’m going to have to keep track of?” Jace asked.

“The short answer is no,” Meliorn said. “And I won’t have you taking orders this weekend anyway.”

“Got it,” Jace said. “You mentioned there was more paperwork you wanted me to fill out?”

“Yes, yes there is,” Meliorn said, pulling a sheaf of papers seemingly out of thin air. “Take a seat at the bar and go through these for me, making sure to mark what you’re willing to do, what you’re curious about and what your hard limits are.”

Jace perched on one of the stools and began to go through the papers. “Hard limits?” he asked.

“Things you will absolutely not do,” Meliorn said. “I expect you wouldn’t agree to breathplay or bloodplay or anything that might cause permanent damage. I suspect you will also want to stay away from anything involving humiliation.”

“Bloodplay, humiliation?” Jace frowned then turned his attention back to the list, feeling his stomach drop. “People enjoy these things?”

“Not everyone does,” Meliorn said. “To each their own, Jace. You’re here to fulfill a need - many people engage in many of the things on this list to fulfill the same need.”

“Why do I need to do this?”

“Because, pet,” Meliorn said, “at some point, a lovely Dom is going to ask to play with you. And when they do, they need to know what you will and will not do, and what you’re curious about doing. I will have you update this in a few weeks after you’ve had some exposure to the club, but I’d like to see where your interests lie.”

Jace bit his lip and turned his attention back to the list. Many of the things listed there were things that Jace had never actually considered. Some things Jace immediately marked as a hard limit - anything with humiliation, bloodplay, breathplay, rape fantasies, medical play, religious rites, those were ruled out right away.

Some other things Jace had still never really considered, but as he thought about them, couldn’t discount them outright. They frightened him a little, but also left him a bit aroused as he thought about what would happen if someone were to do those things to him.

Jace took his time going through the list, marking no, yes or maybe as he went, trying to ignore the feeling of Meliorn’s eyes on him. Before he could second guess himself, Jace set his pen down and pushed the finished list over to Meliorn before clasping his hands in his lap so he wouldn’t snatch the list back.

“Very intriguing,” Meliorn said as he reviewed the list. “You are going to make some Dom very, very happy.”

“Thank you, Sir,” Jace said, ducking his head.

“Now,” Meliorn said, standing and resting a hand on Jace’s shoulder, “the door will be opening soon. Are you ready for your first night?”

Jace climbed off the stool, adjusted his shorts, straightened his back and gave Meliorn a small smile and a nod.

“Yes. Yes, I am.”

* * * 

Jace hummed as he finished off his bottle of water and moved from the sparring mats outside to the atrium to do some yoga. While at the SIlent City for treatment, he’d been half forced into yoga in order to help him calm down and find inner quiet. Jace had hated it at the beginning, but after a while had come to enjoy the stillness that came with yoga.

As Jace went through his normal routine, his thoughts strayed to the previous two nights - to his first two nights working at The Garden. It had certainly been an eye-opening experience, and Jace actually couldn’t wait to go back the next Friday night.

As Jace moved to his cool down poses, he felt himself relax and calm down.

He moved to child’s pose and allowed his body to relax. Jace was so relaxed that he didn’t even hear the steps approaching until -

“You okay?”

Jace gave a sigh at Simon’s question.

“It’s yoga,” Jace said, voice muffled from the pose. “Balasana.”

“Bless you,” Simon said.

Jace snorted as he sat up and stretched a bit. “It’s a yoga pose,” he said. “Commonly called child’s pose.”

“Oh,” Simon said. “Didn’t know you knew or did yoga.”

“Didn’t used to,” Jace said. “Learned it when I went for treatment.”

“Oh,” Simon said. “Is that the reason for the hair?”

Jace stood and ran a hand through his hair, blushing a bit. “In a roundabout way, yeah,” he said.

“Cool,” Simon said. “Change is good and all that. So, is it true?”

“Is what true?” Jace asked, frowning.

“That blondes have more fun?” Simon asked.

Jace’s frown deepened. “What does that even mean?”

“It’s a- you know what, nevermind,” Simon said. “I like it, though - the blonde.”

“Thanks,” Jace said, blushing a bit. “It took some getting used to, and I got teased a bit for it.”

“Let me guess, you kicked the ass of anyone who teased you and they stopped,” Simon said, passing Jace a bottle of water.

Jace laughed. “That is exactly what happened,” he said, taking the water from Simon. “So, what are you doing here?”

Simon shrugged. “Just wandered over,” he said. “No real reason.”

“No training with Clary?” Jace asked as he opened the water and took a drink.

“She’s off patrolling,” Simon said. “And everyone else who’d be willing to associate with me is gone.”

“I’m here,” Jace said.

“You’re not normally one willing to associate with me,” Simon said.

“Change is good and all that,” Jace replied with a small smile.

“Well, she was going to train with me,” Simon said. “But I get the feeling you already trained.”

“Already did a sparring session,” Jace said. “Want to see the library?”

“I’d love to see the library,” Simon said.

“Come on, this way,” Jace said, leading the way through the Institute.

“You really do seem like you’re doing better,” Simon said as they walked. “I mean, after everything that happened - learning your really real identity, everything with Valentine and all that. Must have been a lot.”

“It was,” Jace said. “It’s why I went to the Silent City.”

“Yeah, it was a little quiet while you were gone,” Simon said, his tone teasing.

“Was it, now?” Jace asked. They arrived at the library and Jace led Simon inside, chuckling when Simon gave a low whistle.

“Dang,” Simon said.

“It’s filled with Shadowhunter histories and a bunch of old tomes,” Jace said.

“You sure I’m allowed in here?” Simon asked.

“I’m sure,” Jace said, motioning for Simon to join him at one of the tables.

“So,” Simon said as he sat down, “I don’t think I ever thanked you properly.”

“For what?” Jace asked, sitting down across from Simon.

“Saving my life,” Simon said. “Here in the Institute that night with Valentine.”

“It was nothing,” Jace said, ducking his head.

“It was something,” Simon said. “And I wanted to thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jace murmured. “So, like the library?”

“It’s pretty epic,” Simon replied, looking around. “I think I could spend a week in here and not read everything.”

“You could spend a week in here and only get through maybe one tenth of the inventory,” Jace said. “It’s bigger than it looks.”

“Damn,” Simon said. “But I should probably train instead of read. Still need to get a handle on all this power.”

“Still?”

“Yeah,” Simon said, nodding. “Most of the time I feel like I’ve got it under control and then bam! Out of control. Not to mention I never really knew how to fight before I was turned so now I’m all limbs.”

“How about you pick a day, Monday through Thursday,” Jace said, “and you can come in the mornings and I’ll train with you.”

“Really?” Simon said. “You’ll train with me?”

“Yep,” Jace replied.

“Gonna throw me any incentives to come train?” Simon asked. “I mean, Clary didn’t really throw any incentives my way, and I think I’m still kinda stuck in my mundane ways, which means I don’t work out without a reward. So, incentive?”

Jace rolled his eyes. “How about for every hour you train with me, you can get an hour here in the library,” he said. “With Shadowhunter supervision, of course.”

“Of course,” Simon replied. “And would you be the Shadowhunter supervising me?”

“Maybe,” Jace said with a grin.

“Then maybe you’ve got a deal,” Simon said. “Can I preemptively use an hour now?”

“If you want to,” Jace said. “Just means I’ll work you two hours this week to make up for it.”

“Deal,” Simon said. “Now, where are the books on vampire lore?”

“Oh, there’s a whole section on vampire lore,” Jace replied with a grin.

“Maybe we start with just one book for now,” Simon replied.

“For now.”

* * * 

“Did I use up all my library time?”

Jace glanced up from the book he was reading and smiled over at Simon. Over the past three weeks, Simon had taken to training with Jace every Monday through Thursday for an hour each day, ‘cashing’ in his library time on Friday mornings.

It worked out well as it gave Jace time to ground and center himself before he had to get ready to go to work.

“You have another hour,” Jace replied.

“Oh good, because I just found some super interesting stuff here that I wanted to dig into, but I wasn’t going to if I didn’t have enough time,” Simon replied.

“Is an hour enough time?” Jace asked.

“Should be,” Simon said with a nod.

“Good,” Jace said. Before turning his attention back to his own book, he watched Simon for a few minutes. The past few weeks with him had been interesting, even fun. Training Simon, training with Simon had opened something in Jace. 

“Got any plans tonight?” Simon asked after a few minutes.

“Um, yeah I do,” Jace replied. “Why?”

“No reason,” Simon said. “I have a gig at the Hunter’s Moon and wondered if you wanted to come. But if you’ve got plans, that’s fine. Some other time?”

“I have plans on Friday and Saturday nights,” Jace said. “But if you have gigs during the week, I’ll come to your next one, okay?”

“Yeah?” Simon asked.

“Yeah,” Jace said.

“Awesome,” Simon said.

“Hey Jace - oh, hey Simon.” Alec appeared in the library and crossed the room to the table where Simon and Jace were sitting.

“Alec,” Simon said with a nod.

“Hey,” Jace said. “What’s up?”

Alec crouched down by Jace’s chair and leaned in close.

“Meliorn sent Magnus a message,” Alec said softly. “He said to come at six tonight and to come in your street clothes.”

Jace spared a quick glance across the table to Simon before giving Alec a nod.

“Got it,” Jace said.

“See you there,” Alec replied, giving Jace a playful wink and a pat on the shoulder as he stood.

“See you there,” Jace said, watching Alec leave before glancing across the table and finding Simon staring at him.

“Friday night plans?” Simon asked. “I didn’t mean to overhear but, well, vampire hearing. Kind of hard to not overhear.”

“Yeah, Friday night plans,” Jace said softly. “I don’t … I mean -”

“Hey, it’s cool,” Simon said with a warm smile. “You’re under no obligation to tell me if you don’t want to.”

“Thanks,” Jace said. “Seriously. Thanks.”

“No problem, dude,” Simon said.

“Better finish your reading,” Jace said. “Less than an hour now.”

“Right, right,” Simon said, turning his attention back to his book.

When the hour was up, Jace helped Simon shelve his books and escorted him back to the front of the Institute.

“See you Monday for more training?” Simon asked.

“Monday,” Jace said with a nod.

“Have fun tonight,” Simon said. “And if I get a non Friday or Saturday night gig, I’ll let you know.”

“Thanks,” Jace said. “Have a good gig tonight.”

“Thanks,” Simon said, briefly touching Jace’s hand before heading out.

Jace rubbed the spot where Simon had touched him as he made his way back to his room. Once back in his room, Jace headed straight to the bathroom to run himself a hot bath. His time at the Silent City and his recent employment with The Garden had really impressed upon him the idea of self care, of putting himself first every once and awhile.

After indulging in a hot bath for about an hour, Jace climbed out and headed to the shower to rinse off. Towel wrapped around his waist, Jace briskly toweled his hair dry as he padded into the bedroom. He took his time moisturizing before heading back into the bathroom to do his hair; Jace had gotten pretty good with the blowdryer and flatiron, recreating the style Derek had given him - even Izzy was impressed.

Jace dressed in his street clothes and headed over to Magnus’ place. Alec’s message from Meliorn had Jace a little nervous, but Jace trusted his employer; Meliorn had yet to give Jace a reason not to trust him.

“Cutting it close, ” Magnus said as Jace entered the apartment.

“I know, I know,” Jace said as he headed for the guest room. He grabbed his amethyst off the dresser and three taps later, Jace stepped through the portal right into the entry of The Garden.

“Right on time,” Meliorn said, “as usual. Before we get started, I wanted to let you know that you’ve been doing really well the past three weeks.”

“Thanks,” Jace said.

“And tonight will be your first night on your own,” Meliorn said. 

“Oh,” Jace said. “Thank you.”

“Tonight might be a bit more out of your comfort zone than normal,” Meliorn said. “The reason I had you come in street clothes is because I have your outfit for tonight picked out. It’s one of our theme nights, so everyone will be in costume.”

“Costume?” Jace said.

“The theme tonight is fairy tales,” Meliorn said. “Although that’s a broad brush, so there are bound to be variations. The Garden, and all its staff, will be dressed as characters from Alice in Wonderland.”

“Okay,” Jace said slowly, feeling nerves settle in his stomach.

“Come upstairs with me and we’ll get you your costume for the night,” Meliorn said.

“I feel like I should be terrified,” Jace muttered as he followed Meliorn up the stairs.

“Nonsense,” Meliorn said. “Your costume is very tasteful, and I’m not even putting you in a skirt. This time.”

Jace rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. 

“See?” Meliorn said as he entered one of the rooms on the upper floor and motioned to the clothes on the bed. “Tasteful.”

Jace looked at the pile of blue and white on the bed and swallowed.

“Tasteful,” Jace said.

“I could have put you in a skirt,” Meliorn said.

Jace swallowed and nodded. “I know,” he whispered. “Thank you for … not.”

“I’ll leave you to get changed,” Meliorn said. “Meet me downstairs when you’re done.”

Jace nodded and once the door was closed, took a closer look at everything on the bed. He picked up each item and took a good look at it, laying each piece out on the bed so he could get a full idea of what he would look like in the full costume. 

It was actually terrifying.

Jace ran a hand through his hair, spent a few more minutes staring at the costume, then shook his head and stripped down so he could get changed. First were the small blue briefs in lieu of his own underwear. Over that went a pair of light blue shorts that barely covered his ass. Then went the silky blue camisole, knee high white stockings with little black bows, black ribbon choker, white pinafore apron and black Mary Jane heels. Jace didn’t know what the last white bow was for, so he tucked it into the pocket of his apron and headed downstairs where Meliorn was waiting for him in the foyer.

“You look lovely,” Meliorn said when Jace reached the foyer. “But where is the bow?”

“This?” Jace asked, pulling the bow from his apron. “I didn’t know what it was for.”

“Come here and kneel, Jace,” Meliorn said.

Jace crossed the room and knelt in front of Meliorn, offering him the bow. He frowned a bit when Meliorn stepped behind him, then relaxed when he felt Meliorn’s hands in his hair - he did always like when people touched his hair. A few moments later it became clear what the bow was for, when Jace felt the band settle around his head.

“Oh,” Jace mumbled.

“The perfect Alice,” Meliorn said. “Stand for me, Jace, and give a spin, please.”

Jace stood, resisted the urge to touch his hair and the bow, and turned in a slow circle for Meliorn.

“Just lovely,” Meliorn said. “Now, your first night on your own means you get some new accessories.”

“New accessories?”

“Mmmhmm,” Meliorn hummed. “You need to be equipped to take members’ orders. Now, hand me your right wrist, please.”

Jace extended his right arm, biting his lip as he watched Meliorn wrap a wide black leather cuff around his wrist, securing it tightly.

“It’s tight,” Jace murmured.

“Meant to be,” Meliorn said. “So it won’t fall off during your shift. Now, you’ll keep a notepad and pen in the front of your apron and this cuff has the thumbprint scanner - if it glows green they’re okay for another drink, if it glows red, they’re past their limit and you can bring them water instead.”

“Understood,” Jace replied.

“Our theme nights are very popular, so expect it to be a bit busier than it has been,” Meliorn said. “Also, expect to see some new face as our theme nights tend to bring in some of less frequent members.”

“Got it,” Jace said with a nod.

“Lovely,” Meliorn said, handing Jace a notepad and a pen to tuck into his apron. “Ready?”

“As I’ll ever be,” Jace replied.

“The doors will be opening soon, so go wait in the back with the rest of the servers until the doors open,” Meliorn said, shooing Jace to the back of the club.

For the first couple hours, theme night at The Garden was slow and Jace moved between the couples and crowds, easily managing his own little area of the club. Shortly after nine, however, many more members started arriving and while Jace could still keep up, it was a bit overwhelming. By close to eleven Jace had been pet, pinched and caressed more times than he could count; the music had gotten louder, and the smoke from the large caterpillar in the corner was so thick … 

“Jace? Jace!”

Jace blinked a few times and tried to focus on the face in front of him.

“Maryse?” His pseudo mother materialized before him and Jace blinked a few more times as he worked to focus. His vision cleared a bit and he tried not to stare at Maryse’s outfit - she was dressed in a dark brown leather catsuit, wearing very pointy brown heels and brown gloves with what appeared to be claws. Jace turned his focus to her face and found Maryse frowning at him under very lupine-esque makeup.

“Jace, are you okay?” Maryse asked.

“Yes?”

“You don’t sound convinced.”

Jace frowned at the deeper voice and glanced behind and to the right of Maryse where Luke stood, clad in only a very small pair of red shorts.

“Red Riding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf?” Jace asked, humming when Maryse cupped his cheek.

“You’re in sensory overload,” Maryse said. “Luke, pet, find Meliorn and tell him I’m taking Jace over to our corner for a bit.”

“Of course, Mistress,” Luke said, pressing a kiss to Maryse’s cheek. “I’ll get him some water, too.”

“Meet us back over in our corner,” Maryse said to Luke before turning her attention back to Jace. “Come with me, Jace.”

Jace nodded obediently, leaning against Maryse a bit as she nudged him through the club.

“You and Luke,” Jace said. “It’s good.”

“We think so too,” Maryse said, humor coloring her voice. “Alexander did mention you’d started working here. How are you liking it?”

“I’m learning a lot,” Jace said, still feeling a bit woozy as they maneuvered through the crowds. After a few minutes the sound became more muted and the smoke less hazy. Jace hummed as he let Maryse settle him on a plush purple chair, closing his eyes until he felt a bit better.

“I’m sure you are.”

Jace opened his eyes and saw Luke set a bottle of water on the small table in front of Jace before kneeling next to Maryse.

“I haven’t seen you guys here before,” Jace said as he reached for the bottle of water.

“We tend to keep most of what we do at home,” Maryse said, “but I do love theme nights at The Garden.”

“This is my first one,” Jace said as he opened the water bottle and took a hesitant sip.

“Meliorn likes to go all out with the staff,” Maryse said. “I’m not surprised at all that he chose you to be Alice.”

“Of course he’s Alice; he looks the part and he’s the newest employee. Venturing into the unknown, encountering all sorts of new and strange things - Jace was the perfect choice!”

Jace was surprised to see Izzy approaching. She wore an aquamarine off the shoulder top that sat just below her bustline, paired with a matching floor length skirt set low on her hips, a gold belly chain around her waist, matching gold cuffs on each wrist and gold gladiator sandals with a four inch heel. From her right hand hung a long gold chain, which led back to a collar that was wrapped around -

“Raphael?” Jace asked, spotting Raphael standing behind Izzy barefoot and clad in a pair of small tan shorts and an even smaller purple vest.

“Hello Jace,” Raphael said. “Or should I say Alice?”

Jace frowned, then grinned when Izzy jerked a bit on Raphael’s leash.

“Naughty,” Izzy said.

“Apologies,” Raphael murmured.

“Wait, are you two … together?” Jace asked as Izzy sat down and Raphael kneeled at her feet.

“In a manner of speaking,” Izzy said. “Raphael finds comfort in the act of servitude without sex. On his rough days, I come over and he serves me.”

“Oh,” Jace said softly.

“There are many different kinds of domination and submission,” Maryse said.

“I’m figuring that out,” Jace said as he sipped his water, sighing as the fuzziness dissipated and his head felt clearer.

“Learning a lot, Jace?”

Jace sat up a bit as Magnus and Alec approached their little corner of the club. Magnus was dressed in brown and green - brown leather pants with a green shirt, brown leather vest and a green tie with a sterling silver arrow tie pin. A Robin Hood-esque hat was perched jauntily on his head, yet somehow did not flatten his hair.

“I like your hat, Robin Hood,” Jace said.

“It’s a bycocket,” Magnus said, giving Alec a pointed look.

Jace couldn’t help it - he started laughing and Alec quickly joined in. A loud smack sounded and Alec quickly stopped his laughter.

“Maid Marian gets a smack everytime he laughs at the name of my hat,” Magnus said.

“Sorry, Master,” Alec murmured.

Jace watched as Magnus pressed a kiss Alec’s cheek and adjust the hem of Alec’s skirt. Alec was barefoot and wore a purple velvet off the shoulder dress that just barely covered his ass, with a lighter purple corset over that.

“Are you feeling better?” Maryse asked.

“I am, yes,” Jace said.

“You are looking lovely, by the way,” Magnus said. “The perfect Alice.”

“Everyone else seems to think so, too,” Jace said. “Kept getting pet and stroked and pinched and then the music was loud and the smoke was thick.”

“Jace experienced a bit of sensory overload,” Maryse said.

“But you look better now,” Alec said.

“I’m feeling much better,” Jace said. “I should actually get back to work.”

“Are we in your section?” Magnus asked. 

“I don’t think so.” Jace stood and stretched, not noticing how everyone around him and anyone who’d glanced over in their direction stared at him. He checked his apron for notepad and pen, then put each foot up on the table and adjusted his socks.

“Are you doing that on purpose?” Magnus asked.

“Huh?” Jace turned and looked at Magnus.

“No, he’s clearly not doing it on purpose, which makes it all the more enticing,” Maryse said with a chuckle.

“Look around, Jace,” Izzy said. “And see what your little show has done to some of the other members.”

Jace glanced over his shoulder and saw many of the members watching him with avid interest.

“Oh,” Jace whispered.

“I have a feeling that sometime soon, Meliorn is going to start giving you longer breaks,” Magnus said. “Give you a chance to explore a bit.”

Jace was both terrified and excited by the idea.

“I’m going to get back to work,” Jace said softly.

“Come find us if you need another break,” Izzy offered.

Jace nodded and stood a bit straighter as he ventured back into the crowds, suddenly more aware of himself and his potential effect on others.

* * * 

“Hey, can we change things up a bit today?” Jace met Simon in the entryway of the Institute on a Thursday morning, a couple of weeks after the theme night.

“Change things up?” Simon asked. “Depends.”

“I have an appointment in a couple of hours at Halo and Horns,” Jace said. “So I thought we’d cash in some library time today and the rest of it tomorrow.”

“Halo and Horns, huh? Can I come with you?” Simon asked.

“If you want,” Jace said, thankful his appointment was only to touch up his hair - he’d gone the week before for everything else.

“Cool,” Simon said. “I normally just go to the same place I went before I was changed, but maybe I should check out the place where my kind goes.”

“Sure, you can come along,” Jace said. “But first, library time.”

“I finished the book I was reading last week and found another interesting one,” Simon said. 

“Learning lots of interesting things?” Jace asked as they headed for the library.

“About vampires in general, but not necessarily about me specifically,” Simon replied. “Found a couple of references to Daylighters, but nothing really concrete to go on. I’m hoping this next book will have some information for me.”

“Far be it from me to deny you your research,” Jace said with a grin.

Once in the library, Jace grabbed the book he’d been reading off the shelf and went to his usual spot while Simon ventured into the stacks and came back a few minutes later with a large tome that he dropped onto the table with a loud ‘thunk’.

“Gently,” Jace said.

“As you wish,” Simon whispered.

“What?”

“Nothing,” Simon muttered, “movie reference. You wouldn’t get it.”

“Some of these books are centuries old,” Jace said. “So treat them gently.”

“Duly noted,” Simon said as he sat down and started thumbing through the book.

Jace watched Simon for a few minutes before turning to his own book, making sure to set an alarm on his watch so they’d have time to get to Halo and Horns.

“Don’t you have to leave soon?”

Jace glanced up a few hours later to see Alec standing near the table in the library.

“Yeah, soon,” Jace said as he closed his book.

“What are you reading, Simon?” Alec asked.

“Vampire lore,” Simon said. “Trying to find references to Daylighters so I can learn more about myself.”

“Finding anything interesting?” Alec said.

“Yeah, this book looks like it’s got a lot of information,” Simon said. “But looks like I won’t really be able to get into it today.”

“Oh?” Alec replied.

“Jace is my Shadowhunter library supervisor and he’s going to Halo and Horns today,” Simon said.

“I could step in as supervisor,” Alec offered.

“Really? That would be super awesome, except Jace said I could go with him to his hair appointment,” Simon said, standing and grabbing the book to put it away.

“You two go on, I’ll put the books away,” Alec said.

“Thanks,” Jace said just as the alarm on his watch went off. “Time for us to get going.”

Jace slipped his jacket on, then gave Alec a quick hug before leading Simon from the library. 

Alec watched the two of them curiously before sitting down to read through the book Simon had been so interested in.

“You really wanted to come with me?” Jace asked Simon as they headed towards Halo and Horns.

“Yep,” Simon said. “I mean, shouldn’t I go to the same place where other vampires do?”

“That’s up to you,” Jace said. “Don’t get me wrong, I don’t mind the company.”

“Well I figured if you minded me hanging around, you wouldn’t have let me hang out with you the last six weeks,” Simon said with a grin.

“True,” Jace said.

They walked the rest of the way in companionable silence, Jace being careful not to bump into any mundanes. Once they reached Halo and Horns, Jace glanced around to make sure no one was looking at Simon, before motioning for Simon to follow him.

“This building looks like it’s going to fall - holy shit,” Simon said he stepped inside. “Looks like it’s going to fall down outside.”

“Keeps the mundanes away,” Jace replied. “All an illusion.”

“That actually makes sense,” Simon said.

“Mr. Herondale, welcome back,” the receptionist said.

“Thanks,” Jace said.

“And who is this?” the receptionist asked.

“Simon Lewis,” Simon said.

“The Daylighter,” the receptionist said. “We don’t have you on the books for today.”

“He came to check it out,” Jace said.

“I’m sure we could find time for him if he wanted to really try us out.”

Jace turned to see Finn standing in the entry between reception and the salon/spa proper.

“Hello Finn,” Jace said.

“Mr. Herondale,” Finn said, closing the space between then and giving Jace a warm smile. “Welcome back. Weren’t you just here last week?”

“You were?” Simon asked.

“For, um, other things,” Jace muttered. “Today is just to touch up my hair.”

“Your roots are showing,” Finn said. “And your undercut is a bit grown out. But that’s fine, that’s why you’re here. And Mr. Lewis?”

“That’s me,” Simon said.

“Did you want to see if Derek can fit you in as well?” Finn said. “Perhaps while Mr. Herondale’s color is sitting?”

Simon shrugged. “Sure? I mean, why not,” he said. 

“Wonderful,” Finn said. “Mr. Herondale follow me, Derek is waiting for you. Mr. Lewis, accompany us and we’ll see if Derek can fit you in.”

“You don’t have to, you know,” Jace said softly as they walked back to the salon.

“I normally just go to the local barbershop,” Simon said. “Curious to see what’s so special about a salon.”

“We only hire the best,” Finn said. “And in every city where there is a Shadowhunters Institute, there is a Halo and Horns. It’s completely neutral territory - no harm can be done here.”

“Like hallowed ground in Highlander,” Simon said with a nod.

“He makes mundane references, don’t mind him,” Jace said, giving Simon a wink over his shoulder.

“I used to be a mundane, old habits die hard,” Simon said with a shrug as they reached Derek’s station.

“Jace, darling,” Derek said. “That spell worked perfectly - we can only just now see those sable roots of yours! And who is this?”

“This is Simon Lewis,” Finn said.

“The Daylighter,” Derek said. “I’ve heard about you.”

“Seems like everybody’s heard about me,” Simon muttered.

“So, how do you and Jace know each other?” Derek asked as he motioned for Jace to sit down and got him caped.

“I knew him when he was a mundane,” Jace said. “He’s Clary’s friend.”

“The redhead, right,” Derek said as he worked.

Jace watched in the mirror as Simon grabbed a chair and sat next to Jace, watching Derek intently.

“Dude,” Jace said to Simon after a few minutes. “It’s just dye.”

“Huh?” Simon asked.

“You’re being a bit intense,” Derek said. “Although the dye stings a bit, I promise Jace is safe here.”

“You’re staring, Simon,” Jace murmured. “Never seen someone get their hair colored?” He smiled as Simon sat up a bit straighter, as if realizing what had been happening, and scooted back a bit.

“Sorry,” Simon said. “It’s, um, an intriguing process.”

“Not so from this end,” Jace muttered as Derek finished applying the dye.

“I was going to use a time spell, but I’ll just do the fade and touch up spells so you can go another six weeks,” Derek said. “This way I can get my hands on Simon’s hair.”

Jace sat perfectly still as Derek cast his spells, then stood and motioned for Simon to stand as well.

“Switch spots with me,” Jace said.

“Sure?” Simon said, hesitantly sitting in the chair Jace had just occupied.

“The chair doesn’t bite,” Jace teased.

“Hardee har har,” Simon muttered, flinching when Derek wrapped a cape around him.

“Vampire hair can be unpredictable,” Derek said as he ran a comb through Simon’s hair. “The age of the vampire, along with other factors, come into play.”

Jace smiled a bit as he watched Derek coo over Simon’s hair, knowing Simon would be bright red if he could still blush. He resisted the urge to scratch at his scalp as he watched Derek spray Simon’s hair with water and run a comb through it again, gushing about how soft Simon’s hair was.

Jace felt an odd twinge in his stomach as he watched Derek with Simon, but gave himself a mental shake, attributing it to his itching scalp.

“Next time you come, we’ll do some highlights,” Derek said as he finished trimming Simon’s hair, dusted stray hairs away and removed the cape.

Jace chuckled when Simon made a face, scrunching his nose.

“Don’t think he wants that,” Jace said.

“Color?” Simon said.

“Color can do wonders!” Derek said. “Just look at Jace!”

Jace felt his cheeks warm when Simon looked his way and smiled.

“I don’t know,” Simon said slowly. “I’ll think about it.”

“Uh-huh,” Derek said. “You do that. Jace, it’s time to wash.”

“Finally,” Jace said. “My scalp is itching like crazy.”

“My magic fingers will take care of that,” Derek said. “Come on, Jace.”

Jace chuckled and stood, then froze when he heard a soft growl come from Simon.

“You okay over there?” Jace asked Simon, giving Simon’s shoulder a reassuring squeeze.

Simon blinked a couple of times and then focussed on Jace. “Um, yeah,” he said. “I’m fine. Don’t know what happened there.”

“You sure you’re okay?” Jace said. 

“Yeah,” Simon said. “Yeah. Go and get washed, I’ll chill right here.”

“Okay,” Jace said, giving Simon’s shoulder another squeeze before following Derek back to the wash sinks. He allowed himself to relax under Derek’s fingers as Derek washed and conditioned his hair - he was fast becoming a convert to the joys of pampering. But he’d never get used to the manscaping.

“Still doing okay?” Jace asked Simon when he got back to Derek’s station and dropped into the chair.

“‘m fine,” Simon mumbled, clearly embarrassed. 

“Relax, it’s just me,” Jace said. “Don’t even think Derek noticed. It’s fine.”

“Yeah.” Simon slunk down in the chair a bit as Derek stepped up behind Jace.

“So, we’ll clean up the undercut and trim the top and you’ll be bright and shiny again,” Derek said as he grabbed the clippers.

It didn’t take long before Derek was putting the finishing touches on Jace’s hair, dusting away stray hairs and whisking the cape away.

“Absolute perfection,” Derek said. 

Jace smiled and ran his hand up the back of his head, enjoying the velvety feel of the undercut against his hand.

“Feels great,” Jace said.

“Come back in a couple of weeks and we’ll touch up the undercut,” Derek said.

“Thanks,” Jace said.

“Still working tomorrow and Saturday?” Derek asked.

“Yeah,” Jace said, giving Simon a sideways look.

“Maybe I’ll see you,” Derek said, giving Jace a hug and a sweet peck on the cheek.

“Maybe,” Jace said, rubbing the back of his neck shyly.

“See you later,” Derek said with a wink.

Jace knew his cheeks were warm as he nudged Simon back up to the front of the salon.

“So that’s your plans, huh?” Simon said. “Your Friday and Saturday night things? You have a job.”

“Yeah,” Jace said, waving at the receptionist as he and Simon left Halo and Horns. “I got a job.”

“That’s cool,” Simon said. “Do you like it?”

“Actually yeah, I’m learning a lot and I do really like it,” Jace replied.

“Good,” Simon said. “After everything that you’ve gone through, you really do deserve some happiness.”

“Thanks, Simon,” Jace said. “Thanks a lot.”

* * * 

“You guys notice anything odd about Simon recently?” Jace asked as he, Clary, Alec and Izzy finished a sparring session.

“No,” Clary said. “He seemed fine when I saw him at the Hunter’s Moon Friday night. He’s been getting regular gigs there - he’s pretty popular.”

“Why, have you noticed anything strange?” Izzy asked.

“Well, last week I took him to Halo and Horns with me,” Jace said, “and when Derek went to take me to the wash sinks, Simon … growled.”

“He growled?” Alec asked.

Jace nodded. “Only a little, but yeah,” he said. “He seemed to not really know what was happening.”

“That’s a bit odd,” Clary said.

“And when we were training Thursday, he caught sight of a welt healing on my left shoulder from last Saturday’s flogging demonstration and freaked out,” Jace said.

“Jordan was a little rough on you,” Alec said. “He wasn’t supposed to mark you.”

“I know,” Jace said. “Meliorn got pissed and then took care of me himself.”

“He’s good like that,” Izzy said. “But Simon got growly again?”

“Super overprotective,” Jace said. “Wanted to know how it happened, who did it, all that stuff.”

“What did you tell him?” Alec asked.

“I was vague,” Jace said. “Told him it happened at work, the person who did it was reprimanded and that I was fine.”

“Did that help?” Alec said.

“Yeah, seemed to calm him down,” Jace said. “But you guys haven’t seen anything?” He frowned when Alec, Izzy and Clary all shook their heads.

“I have a theory,” Alec said.

“Well, lay it on me,” Jace said.

“I’m gonna wait on that,” Alec said. “I’d rather it be actual knowledge and answers, not just theory. I’m looking into a few things and I need to talk to a couple of people.”

“Fine,” Jace said. “Keep me in the loop?”

“You know I will,” Alec said.

“Okay,” Jace said. “Thanks.”

“You going to see him anymore this week?”

Jace shook his head. “Nah, he’s getting ready for some super secret gig that he won’t talk about,” he said. “So I won’t see him again until Monday for more training.”

“How’s he doing?” Clary asked.

“A lot better,” Jace said. “Seems I am the superior teacher.”

“Whatever,” Clary said. “I wasn’t meant to be an instructor.”

“Clearly not,” Jace replied with a grin, laughing and ducking when Clary chucked her empty water bottle at him.

“You seem happier,” Clary said. “It’s nice.”

“I am,” Jace said. 

* * * 

Jace resisted the urge to tug at his clothes as he relinquished his coat just inside the foyer of The Garden.

“You look beautiful, Jace,” Meliorn said. “I know that this is very much out of your comfort zone.”

Jace nodded, nervously playing with the hem of the tulle skirt that just barely covered his ass. Paired with that were fishnets, his black suede ankle boots, a dark purple corset and a black faux fur stole tied around his shoulders. ‘To keep out the chill’ Magnus had said as he tied the stole around Jace’s shoulders.

“It is,” Jace said.

“Gender play night is never as big as the theme nights,” Meliorn said, “if that puts your mind at ease.”

“A little,” Jace admitted as he waved to one of the female servers who was dressed in a full suit, hair pulled back in a severe knot.

“I asked Derek to stop by,” Meliorn said. “Which is why I again asked you to come a little early tonight.”

Jace glanced over towards the main area of the club, where Drek was standing in the doorway.

“Hi cutie,” Derek said.

“Hi,” Jace said.

“Come sit in the club and I’m going to fix your hair,” Derek said, motioning to Jace to follow him.

Jace dutifully followed Derek into the club and settled in one of the chairs. He hummed as Derek started combing his hair, then dropped his head back a bit when Derek started running his fingers through Jace’s hair.

“That’s nice,” Jace said softly.

“We’ll see if you say that when I’m done,” Derek teased.

“I’m already way out of my comfort zone, what’s a bit more?” Jace said with a little shrug. 

“Gender play is fun,” Derek said. “And I must say, you look stunning.”

“Thanks,” Jace said, frowning when he felt gentle tugging at the top of his head, and the air conditioning from the club on his undercut. “What did you do?”

“I’ll show you when we’re done,” Derek said 

“I don’t like surprise reveals,” Jace muttered.

“Well, suck it up buttercup,” Derek said as he set aside his comb and moved to sit in front of Jace with a box filled brushes and smaller boxes. “You’re going to look stunning when I’m done.”

Jace sighed and tried not to fidget as Derek did stuff to his face. He tried not to get nervous or embarrassed when Meliorn and the other servers joined to watch Derek work.

“Jace will be the belle of the ball tonight,” Meliorn said.

“I think I’ll stick around, see the show,” Derek said as he finished up and put everything away.

“You do look lovely,” Meliorn said.

Jace, not used to being the center of attention, fought against shyness as all the servers agreed with Meliorn.

“Can I see?” Jace asked.

“Go on,” Derek said. “Go see my masterpiece.”

Jace frowned at Derek, but stood and made his way through the people watching to one of the mirrored walls, taking a moment to take everything in. He didn’t look like himself, at all. Derek had created two braids at the top of Jace’s head, leaving his undercut exposed; the two braids had been banded together at the top back of his head and curled a bit. Jace’s face had been made up in a way that made his eyes looked wider, his cheeks pinker, his lips fuller and dewy. 

“Woah,” Jace whispered.

“See? A masterpiece,” Derek said. “You look lovely, Jace.”

“Thank you,” Jace murmured. “Out of my comfort zone, but it’s … interesting.”

“You’re welcome to stay, Derek,” Meliorn said. “And I won’t even make you exit and re-enter.”

“How nice of you,” Derek said.

“Jace,” Meliorn said, “go get your stuff, we’re opening soon.”

Jace, still staring at himself in the mirror, gave a bit of a shake and found Meliorn in the mirror’s reflection. “Yes, sir,” he said, hurrying to the back to get his stuff.

A few hours later, the club was full and Jace was making his way between the tables in his section, chatting amiably with the members and taking their orders. He wandered over to the bar to put his next section of drink orders in and it was then that he noticed that the stage where they normally did demonstrations had been stripped down and just had a stool and a few extra speakers.

“What’s going on tonight?” Jace asked Magnus, who’d come dressed in a long sleeved, off the shoulder kimono style dress with fitted black trousers and combat boots.

“Meliorn didn’t tell you?” Alec appeared at Magnus’ side, barefoot and dressed in a very tiny, very tight red bodycon dress.

“Tell me what?” Jace asked.

“Meliorn has decided to have some live musical entertainment tonight,” Magnus said.

“Live entertainment?” Jace asked.

“Yes,” Magnus said. “Meliorn has kept it very quiet.”

“Interesting,” Jace said.

“We’re all very, very curious,” Magnus said. 

“Well now I am, too,” Jace said. 

“I suspect all will be revealed soon,” Magnus said. “And with that, we’ll let you get back to delivering your drinks.”

Jace nodded and moved over to the other side of the bar to pick up his orders then headed over back to his section to deliver drinks. He’d gotten much more comfortable with the way that the members looked at him and touched him. None of them had ever approached Jace with malice or ill intent - they all wanted to praise him for good work and the way they did so was with touch.

“Jace, pet,” Meliorn said. “We’re letting all the servers take a break during part of the performance tonight. It’s going to begin soon, so make sure all your orders are delivered.”

“Really?” Jace asked, noticing that Meliorn had changed to embrace the gender play theme as well - he was shirtless and wore only a long teal chiffon skirt. “Thank you, sir.”

“You’re welcome, pet,” Meliorn said. “Go finish delivering your drinks and find a place to sit.”

Jace smiled and nodded, sparing another glance at Meliorn’s attire before hurrying to deliver all his drinks and finding a quiet spot in a corner to take a break.

There was no one to announce the live entertainment. Suddenly the lights around the stage went out, Jace heard some movement and then a spotlight shown on the barstool sitting in the middle of the stage, illuminating … Simon.

“Fuck,” Jace whispered.

Jace pushed himself back against the wall, trying to blend into the shadows as he watched Simon set the guitar on his lap, close his eyes and start to sing. He spared a glance around the club, watching as the whole club seemed to fall silent, leaning forward to watch Simon, to listen to him.

Jace didn’t know how long Simon was supposed to play, but about three songs in, Jace knew he had to get back to work. He edged his way around the room back to the bar, hoping Simon continued to sing with his eyes closed and didn’t see Jace.

“Jace, pet.”

Jace turned to see Meliorn approaching.

“Yes?” Jace asked.

“Celeste had to leave, so I need you to take over her section,” Meliorn said.

“Of course,” Jace said with a nod. “What section was Celeste handling?”

“Section one, right by the stage,” Meliorn said. “I’ll have Francis and Roxanne take over your section.”

“Right by the stage?” Jace asked.

“That won’t be a problem, will it?” Meliorn asked.

“N-no,” Jace said, glancing at the stage where Simon was still performing, his eyes still closed. “No, it won’t be a problem.”

Meliorn smiled and adjusted the stole around Jace’s shoulder.

“Of you go,” Meliorn said.

Jace nodded, straightened his shoulders and headed towards the section of members near the stage. He took orders, chatting with members as he listened to Simon perform. Everything seemed to fine.

Then Simon opened his eyes.

Jace didn’t actually see Simon open his eyes, but he knew the moment it happened. He could feel Simon’s gaze on the back of his head. Jace froze and turned slowly to find Simon staring at him. He knew his cheeks were bright red, warm with embarrassment; he caught Simon’s gaze and gave a little shrug before turning his gaze down to the floor.

“Well,” Simon said, “guess my time is almost up. You guys have been super awesome and if you guys want to have me back for more sets, I’m totally game. And well, I don’t normally do covers, but I think this is a kind of a special case. So, thanks again for having me.”

Jace continued to stare at the floor as he heard a few, almost hesitant, strums on the guitar. Then Simon began to sing again.

“You're the light, you're the night  
You're the colour of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me to the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life …”

Jace slowly looked up to watch Simon sing, finding Simon staring right at him. He didn’t even realize his pad and pen had fallen and landed on the floor as he stared back at Simon.

“ … So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for? …”

The song ended, the stage went dark and everyone started clapping. Jace hurried to pick up his pad of paper and pen and when he stood up, he found Meliorn in front of him.

“Meliorn,” Jace said. “I’m sorry, I got distracted.”

“It’s fine, Jace,” Meliorn said. “Could you spare a few moments to come back with me to one of the private rooms for a few minutes?”

“Um, sure,” Jace said. “I’m not in trouble, am I?”

“No,” Meliorn said with a smile. “You’re not in trouble, Jace, I promise.”

“Okay,” Jace replied, following Meliorn through the club to the private rooms.

Meliorn stopped outside one of the rooms and gave Jace a reassuring smile before opening the door to reveal … 

“Simon,” Jace whispered when he saw Simon sitting on the bed.

“Hey,” Simon said, jumping up and standing near the bed. “Meliorn. And Jace! Hi Jace! You look, well, really pretty yet still kinda badass and it’s really hot and kinda confusing and I’m just going to shut up now.”

“Don’t start the party without us!”

Jace turned to see Magnus and Alec approaching.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Meliorn said, ushering everyone inside and closing the door behind him.

“Is this going to get kinky?” Simon asked.

“No,” Magnus, Alec and Meliorn all said in unison.

“Why don’t we all have a seat,” Meliorn said. “Jace, why don’t you go sit by Simon.”

Jace hesitated for a moment, but eventually crossed the room and perched on the edge of the bed, giving Simon a shy smile.

“First Simon, thank you for coming to play our club tonight,” Meliorn said. “I suspect that we surprised you a bit.”

“I do my own research,” Simon said. “Not that I knew what this club was before I got here, but as soon I was inside I knew. My mom read Fifty Shades.”

“That tripe is rife with inaccuracies,” Magnus snapped.

“My mom read it, I didn’t,” Simon said. “But I did my own exploration. So this place, not so much of a shock. Although I feel like you were trying to shock me having me come here on a night that seems to be devoted to gender play.”

“Just testing you,” Meliorn said. “And you passed. You’re more than welcome to come and perform again any time you want.”

“Thanks,” Simon said. “But was that the reason you guys all came in here?”

“Not hardly,” Meliorn said. “I think I must start with Jace first.”

“Me?” Jace said.

“Yes,” Meliorn said. “I must apologize. When you first showed up here at The Garden asking for membership, I misled you. I did have openings for a submissive.”

“You did? Then why did you -”

“Why did I deny you membership and offer you a server position instead?” Meliorn said. “Because I felt that you weren’t meant to be a member. Not that you’re not submissive, eager to please, so very responsive …”

Jace blushed and ducked his head.

Simon growled.

Meliorn chuckled.

“Relax Daylighter,” Meliorn said with a smile. “We’re getting there, we’re getting there. Have you noticed anything different about yourself lately? A bit possessive, perhaps?”

“You growled back at Halo and Horns,” Jace pointed out. “And you freaked out about the mark on my back.”

“Before all of that I noticed that Simon had been reading one of our books on vampire lore, specifically Daylighters,” Alec said. “And when he and Jace went off to Halo and Horns that day, I took the book and started to do a little research myself.”

“Hey, that’s where that book went?” Simon said. “It was just getting interesting!”

“After Halo and Horns and Simon’s freak out about the mark on Jace’s back, Alexander brought his concerns, and the book, to me,” Magnus said. “And I then took the situation to Meliorn. Who arranged all this.”

“All what? Someone want to tell me what the hell’s going on?” Jace asked.

“Something has been happening,” Meliorn said, “that I don’t think either of you realize.”

“Either of us?” Jace asked.

“You and Simon,” Magnus said helpfully. “That night at the Institute, when Simon fed on you, a bond was initiated.”

“A bond,” Simon repeated.

“It’s very rare,” Meliorn said. “And, as Magnus and Alec explained, you two have been spending quite a bit of time together.”

“Training and library time,” Jace said.

“Which served to strengthen the bond,” Magnus said.

“So what, Jace is forced into some bond-thing with me because I fed from him?” Simon said. “That’s unfair and I won’t have him be stuck with me.”

Jace glanced shyly over at Simon, then reached over and took Simon’s hand in his.

“The bond wouldn’t have strengthened if there weren’t already feelings there,” Magnus said softly.

“Feelings,” Simon repeated. “So this is, like, a mating thing?”

“The bond you two have unknowingly been strengthening is very much a mating bond,” Magnus said. “Nurturing it will make it stronger, almost akin to a Parabatai bond.”

“I must point out that ignoring it will not do either of you any favors,” Meliorn said gently.

“So Jace is stuck,” Simon murmured.

“Anyone want to ask Jace what he thinks about it?” Alec asked. 

Jace gave his Parabatai a grateful smile.

“I don’t mind,” Jace said softly. “I like spending time with Simon; he’s smart, funny, and kind. I like him.”

“You like me,” Simon said.

Jace glanced over at Simon with a small smile. “I like you,” he said. “And I like spending time with you.”

“I think perhaps we should let these two have a bit of alone time,” Meliorn said. “Jace, I did leave some other clothes on the dresser if you wanted to change.”

“Come Alexander,” Magnus said, standing and taking Alec’s hand. “There’s a spanking bench out there with your name on it.”

“Yes, sir,” Alec said. “Jace, I’ll find you tomorrow and we’ll talk, yeah?”

Jace suddenly realized he’d been staring at Simon and turned to give Alec a smile and a nod. “Tomorrow, yeah,” he said.

“You two have the room for the evening,” Meliorn said once Magnus and Alec were gone. “In fact, stay the night.”

“What about the rest of my shift? Closing up?” Jace asked.

“Don’t worry about it,” Meliorn said. “Pass me your things and I’ll take care of it.”

Jace passed over the cuff, pen and pad of paper, jumping slightly when he felt Simon’s cool touch on his wrist.

“Well, I think that’s it,” Meliorn said. “Again Jace, clothes on the dresser if you want to change. Let yourself out tomorrow morning.”

Before Jace could respond Meliorn was gone, the door clicking shut behind him.

“I can, um, wait while you change,” Simon murmured.

“Yeah, okay,” Jace said. He stood up and made his way first to the dresser to get the clothes Meliorn had left for him, then to the bathroom to change. Jace carefully undressed, folded all the items and laid them on the counter before tugging on the dark blue flannel sleep pants and plain black tank top. Jace took a moment to wash his face before exiting the bathroom, smiling when he saw Simon in the exact same spot as before.

“Did you move at all?” Jace asked, laughing when Simon jumped.

“You scared me!” Simon said. “And no, not really. You look comfortable.”

“My scalp hurts a little,” Jace said. “Could you help me take my hair down?”

“Sure,” Simon said, patting the bed next to him. “Come take a seat. I used to help my sister with hers all the time. I’m an expert at this.”

Jace laughed and sat down on the bed, back facing Simon. He hummed when he felt Simon’s fingers first gently undoing the ponytail, then shivered when he felt Simon’s fingers carefully undoing each braid. 

“That feels nice,” Jace murmured.

“Whoever did these did them tight,” Simon replied softly. “Was your hair damp when they did these?”

Jace shrugged, enjoying the feel of Simon’s fingers in his hair. “Maybe,” he said. “Kind of remember a spray bottle involved. Why?”

“Your hair’s all wavy,” Simon said. 

“Is it?” Jace asked.

“Mmmhmm,” Simon hummed.

“Does it look bad?” Jace asked, still thoroughly enjoying the feel of Simon’s fingers in his hair.

“Not at all,” Simon whispered. 

Jace turned and gave Simon a smile.

“No?”

“Nope,” Simon murmured. “So, are we going to talk about all this?”

Jace leaned in as Simon reached over and tucked a lock of hair behind Jace’s ear.

“I’m not stuck in this,” Jace said softly.

“Why don’t we get a bit more comfortable for this conversation?” Simon suggested.

Jace nodded and the two of them moved to lay down on the bed, Simon pausing to kick off his shoes and tug off his jacket. Jace laid down on his side, smiling as Simon did the same. The two of them laid there facing each other in silence for a few minutes.

“Can I try something?” Jace asked softly.

“Sure?”

Jace scooted forward and pressed his lips to Simon’s in a chaste kiss. He pulled back moments later and gave Simon a shy smile.

“Was that okay?” Jace asked.

“More than,” Simon said, leaning in and giving Jace a quick kiss.

“Good,” Jace said. “This is super new for me. I don’t really do relationships, Simon.”

“Of that I am well aware,” Simon said. “Everyone at the Institute talks about your conquests, pre Silent City, of course.”

“Been fairly celibate since coming back from the Silent City,” Jace admitted. “Buried myself in training, yoga, The Garden, training you and our library time.”

“Wow,” Simon replied. “That’s it?”

Jace shrugged. “It was fine,” he said. “But this past week was bad.”

“This past week?”

“You … you weren’t there,” Jace said softly. “I’d gotten used to seeing you most days, to training with you.”

“Oh,” Simon said softly.

“I mean, I trained, did yoga, went on missions,” Jace said. “But I felt like I was missing something.”

“Oh,” Simon said again.

“I don’t know how to do the dating thing,” Jace said. “Do you?”

“Very funny,” Simon said, smacking Jace on the arm. “I do know how to do the dating thing.”

“Have we been dating?” Jace asked. “I mean, all the training and the library time?”

“Could be construed as date-like,” Simon said.

Jace smiled. “But not real dates,” he said.

“No,” Simon said. “That would involve going out to dinner, or seeing a movie or going dancing.”

“So, do you want to do that?” Jace asked. “I mean, clearly we had some sort of feelings for each other before all this bonding stuff went down, whether we realized it or not.”

“Well, you were kind of cocky and full of yourself before,” Simon said. “All tall, dark and brooding.”

“Not so dark anymore,” Jace said, cheeks a bit pink.

“I like the blonde,” Simon said. “Whether you keep it or not, keep working here or not, that’s up to you.”

“Thanks,” Jace said. “The blonde’s kind of growing on me. As for the rest, I don’t know yet.”

“That’s cool,” SImon said.

“Hey Simon?” Jace asked after a few minutes.

“Hmmm?”

“Can we cuddle?” Jace asked hesitantly, blushing and ducking his head shyly.

“Jace,” Simon said softly. “I think I’d really like cuddling with you.”

Jace glanced up at Simon and smiled. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Simon said, rolling onto his back and opening his arms to Jace. “I assume this is okay?”

Jace smiled and nodded, scooting closer and resting his head on Simon’s shoulder. He slung his arm across Simon’s stomach and tucked a leg between Simon’s knees.

“Sorry,” Jace mumbled.

“Don’t apologize for being a cuddle monkey,” Simon said. “I mean, I didn’t think we would cuddle this way.”

“You thought it would be the other way around,” Jace said. “I don’t know it just feels right this way.”

“Maybe it’s the mating thing, maybe it’s the submissive thing,” Simon said. “But this way is nice too.”

“You’re not really dominant, though,” Jace mumbled.

“Not really,” Simon agreed, stroking Jace’s hair. “But I do like to take care of those that I care about.”

“And that includes me,” Jace whispered, leaning into Simon’s touch.

“That does include you,” Simon said. “These last few weeks have been awesome and eye-opening and I guess now we know why. You don’t regret it, do you?”

“Regret what?” Jace asked softly.

“Saving me,” Simon murmured. “That bite started all of this.”

“No, I don’t regret it,” Jace said. “I didn’t want you to die. Wanted you to stick around.”

“Got that and more,” Simon murmured.

“I don’t mind,” Jace said softly. 

“We’ll figure out the dating thing,” Simon said.

“Okay,” Jace murmured, snuggling a bit closer to Simon. “Mind if I sleep?”

“Don’t mind at all,” Simon said. “Might sleep, too.”

“M’kay.” Jace sighed and relaxed against Simon, allowing himself to drift off to sleep, feeling safe in Simon’s arms.

* * * 

“What do you even wear on a date?” Jace stood in front of the closet in his room at the Institute, frowning at all the clothes hanging there.

“Depends on what you’re doing and where you’re going.”

Jace turned to see Izzy standing in the doorway of his room.

“Dinner,” Jace said. 

“Fancy dinner?” Izzy asked.

“Don’t think so,” Jace said with a shrug.

“Doing anything after dinner?” Izzy moved to stand next to Jace, nudging his shoulder playfully.

“I have no idea,” Jace said, running a hand through his hair in frustration.

“Well this is Simon, so nothing too fancy,” Izzy said as she started going through Jace’s closet.

“I wouldn’t know what to do with fancy anyway,” Jace said.

“Neither would Simon,” Izzy replied.

“True,” Jace agreed as he watched Izzy rummage through his closet, tossing what appeared to be random items onto his bed. “What are you doing?”

“Grabbing clothes for you to wear tonight,” Izzy said.

“Should I be worried?” Jace asked.

“You’ll be more covered than when you’re working at The Garden,” Izzy replied.

“Yeah, yeah,” Jace said, moving over to the bed to look at what Izzy had pulled. Jeans, a black tank top and a purple button up Jace didn’t remember having. He glanced up and found Izzy standing next to him.

“Wear one of your black leather jackets,” Izzy said. “And your combat boots.”

Jace contemplated the clothes and nodded. “It’s good,” he said.

“I know,” Izzy replied. “You’d better get dressed, Simon will be here soon to pick you up.”

Before Jace could comment Izzy was gone and Jace was left staring at the clothes on his bed. Jace changed before his nerves got the best of him, then went to the bathroom to run a brush through his hair, before finally making his way to the front of Institute to meet Simon.

“... and you have to tell me everything, okay?”

Jace reached the entry to see Simon chatting with Clary.

“Not everything,” Simon said. “Some things even best friends don’t get to know.”

“Fine, keep your secrets,” Clary said.

“Will do,” Simon said.

“Only a few secrets,” Jace said as he moved to stand next to Simon. “Hey.”

“Hey,” Simon said. “You look amazing. Ready to go?”

“Yep, very ready to go,” Jace said, slipping his hand into Simon’s and tugging him towards the door.

“Details!” Clary called.

“Maybe!” Jace called back as he and Simon left the Institute. “Okay, you get to lead from here on out because I don’t know where we’re going.”

“And I do,” Simon said with a smile. “So follow me!”

Jace returned the smile and let Simon lead the way through the city towards the restaurant. 

Jace expected the date to be a bit awkward, given everything that had happened, but it wasn’t. He and Simon shared a great meal and the conversation wasn’t stilted at all - they joked and laughed and talked about Simon’s training sessions as if nothing had changed.

Even though everything had changed.

By the time they’d had dessert and made their way back to the Institute, Jace had forgotten they were even supposed to be on a date.

Until they reached the door of the Institute.

“So, I don’t want to presume anything,” Simon said, “but I was kinda hoping I could come in.”

“Come … oh,” Jace said softly. 

“Is that okay?” Simon asked.

“Yeah,” Jace said. “Yeah, that is totally okay.” He reached for Simon’s hand and tugged him into the Institute and down the halls to his room. He ignored the catcalls from fellow Shadowhunters still lingering around and practically pushed Simon into his room, closing the door behind him.

“I’m glad this hasn’t been super weird,” Simon said. “I mean, I know we’ve been training this week and stuff and it hasn’t been weird, but I’m glad it’s still not weird.”

Jace laughed and nodded. “Me too,” he said as he hung his jacket up and tugged off his boots. “Feel free to get a bit more comfortable.”

“Well if you are, I will,” Simon said as he kicked off his sneakers and tossed his jacket on the end of the bed. “So, did Alec corner you this week?”

Jace laughed again as he shrugged out of his shirt and climbed onto the bed. “Yeah,” he said. “Made sure I was taking everything okay.”

“Yeah, Magnus found me at the Hunter’s Moon earlier this week,” Simon said as he climbed onto the bed and laid down next to Jace. “I mean, it’s nice that they care -”

“It is nice that they care,” Jace agreed.

“- but I think we got this,” Simon said.

Jace smiled and scooted in a bit closer to Simon. “I think we got this, too,” he murmured.

“I want to do something,” Simon whispered. “And you can tell me to stop if you don’t like it, okay?”

Jacce hummed and nodded, holding his breath as he felt Simon’s hand slip under the hem of his shirt. He released the breath slowly as he felt Simon’s hand exploring his stomach, making its way up to Jace’s nipples. Jace gasped when he felt Simon’s fingers on his nipple, rolling it experimentally.

“Simon,” Jace whispered, arching into Simon’s touch.

“I assume this is good then,” Simon murmured.

“Very,” Jace breathed, scooting closer to Simon and slipping a hand under the back of Simon’s shirt, fingers trailing up and down Simon’s back. He sighed softly when he felt Simon’s hand resting on his heart.

“I want to do this right,” Simon said, removing his hand from under Jace’s shirt.

Jace smiled and scooted closer, resting his forehead against Simon’s.

“You’re sweet,” Jace whispered. “I’m not a damsel in distress, you know.”

“Oh I know,” Simon replied with a grin. “I can very clearly see that. But, I want you to see how good a relationship can be.”

“Sweet man,” Jace said, leaning in and kissing Simon sweetly. 

“Are you working tomorrow?” Simon asked.

“Meliorn gave me the next few weekends off,” Jace said. “So I can figure out what I want to do, if I want to keep working at The Garden.”

“That was nice of him,” Simon said. “So, no plans then?”

“Nope,” Jace said, snuggling close to Simon.

“Sleeping in jeans is uncomfortable,” Simon said, tone teasing.

“I’ll get up in a bit and change, want to stay here with you,” Jace murmured, humming happily when he felt Simon’s hand in his hair.

“Okay,” Simon whispered. “We’ll stay like this as long as you want.”

* * * 

/2 Years Later/

“Why am I not surprised that Magnus planned his own birthday party for here at The Garden?”

Jace chuckled from his spot on Simon’s lap; two years later and things between Jace and Simon had only gotten better.

“We really should know by now that with Magnus, nothing is unexpected,” Jace agreed, pressing a kiss to Simon’s cheek.

“You two are looking positively cozy!” Magnus strode over to the couch where Simon and Jace were sitting and sat down across from them. “Simon, did Izzy dress you tonight?”

Jace laughed and ran a hand across Simon’s chest and the dark blue lace shirt Izzy had manhandled Simon into. Combined with a pair of black leather pants and boots, Simon looked deliciously dangerous.

“She did,” Simon said. “Said if I was coming here as a guest and not a performer than I had to dress the part.”

“She did well, you look lovely in lace and those leather pants are perfect!” Magnus said. “Alexander, pet, did you bring the waters?”

Jace glanced over and saw Alec walking over, barefoot and wearing only a pair of low slung brown leather pants.

“I did, five waters, and a glass of blood,” Alec said, setting the tray on the coffee table between where Simon and Jace were and the chair Magnus was occupying before kneeling at Magnus’ side, head resting against Magnus’ thigh.

“Four waters?” Jace asked, reaching for his bottle of water and the glass of blood for Simon.

“Two of them are for us!” 

Jace turned again and saw Izzy approaching with Clary trailing behind her. Sometime after he and Simon had gotten together, Clary and Izzy started to date. 

“No Raphael tonight?” Jace asked, shivering as he felt one of Simon’s fingers slip under the hem of the leather shorts Jace was wearing.

“No, he had other plans,” Clary said as she sat down and pulled Izzy onto her lap. Whatever was going on between Clary, Izzy and Raphael worked and Jace wasn’t one to judge.

“So, what did Alec get you for your birthday?” Jace asked Magnus as he handed waters to Simon to pass to Izzy and Clary.

“Something bedroom related,” Magnus said with a smile.

Jace looked around their small circle and smiled, shivering again when Simon’s hand ventured a little higher under his shorts. He gave Simon a small smile as he watched Simon sip blood from his glass.

“Do you want a bit of mine?” Jace asked softly. The longer they had spent together, the more comfortable Jace had become with Simon feeding from him. Simon didn’t do it often, but it seemed to strengthen the bond and the connection between the two of them.

“No, I’m good,” Simon said, leaning in to kiss Jace sweetly. 

“Then get your hand out of my shorts before we have to go back to a private room,” Jace whispered.

“I can’t help it,” Simon said. “You look perfect.”

“You always say that,” Jace said, feeling himself blush.

“Well it’s always true,” Simon murmured.

“They’re being sickeningly sweet again,” Izzy said.

“We can’t help it,” Jace said with a shrug.

“They’re in love,” Alec said from his spot next to Magnus. “Better sickeningly sweet then bordering on pornographic.”

“They’re only bordering on pornographic when they spar,” Clary said. “But then that’s a good show.”

Jace felt himself blushing some more, but hummed happily when Simon gave him a sweet kiss. He sunk down a bit in Simon’s lap and tucked his head against Simon’s shoulder, wrapping an arm around Simon’s stomach. He listened to everyone chatting around him, wishing Magnus a happy birthday between talking about their day.

Jace never thought his life would turn out the way it had; a beautiful family Jace chose, a loving partner, and a perfect, beautiful life.

“You doing okay?” Simon asked softly after a few minutes.

“Perfect,” Jace whispered. “I’m doing perfect.”


End file.
